The Puppet
by aikidobrat
Summary: Harry gets taken away from his aunt and uncle and ends up living with Snape for the summer. Gets bonded and something unexpected happens. Rated for themes and will be HP Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not mine and I own nothing. Don't sue me; this is for my own pleasure.  
  
**Warnings: This is a HP/SS story and if you don't like male parings, please don't read. This also has OoTP spoilers.  
**  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Please Review  
  
For Harry Potter this summer had been the worse summer by far, his Godfather Sirius Black had just died and the Dursley's weren't making things any better. They just left Harry alone in his room to think about everything that had happened during his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It seemed to Harry as if Dumbledore didn't care about his well-being. If he kept the prophecy from Harry that long, there was no reason to keep sending him back to this hell-hole that he was now in.  
  
Because of Hedwig wasn't allowed out of her cage, Harry's cousin Dudley had shot her with a BB gun, thus claming the life of his beloved companion and owl.  
  
Harry was depressed.  
  
For being fifteen, Harry had anything but a normal life. When he was only a baby, Harry's parents were killed by the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, and because Harry's mother saved Harry from dying, the killing curse that was meant for Harry backfired and almost killed Voldemort.  
  
It was for those eleven years that Harry had no idea about who he was. A wizard. It was for the other ten years that he had spent with the Dursley's that made Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world want to hide himself from everyone, including his best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry was pushed to the limit. Everything was depending on him killing Voldemort, because if he didn't he would die and the Wizarding world be thrown in chaos. It was not that Harry felt like curling up into a ball and just disappearing from the world at some moments in his life, but he didn't want to bear this burden any longer. It was too much.  
  
Coming back to the present and staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of him Harry brought himself back to reality and looked at the open Charms book on his desk. Gathering his courage he started to do his summer homework.  
  
"What is a Patronus? Describe what it does and how it works," Harry muttered to himself. This was going to be an easy assignment because Harry had learned the charm in his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Even the mere thought of that year for Harry brought back terrible memories that reminded him of Sirius. It seemed that everything reminded him of Sirius.  
  
"Alone," Harry thought, "All alone." He was right. No one had to deal with the guilt of people's deaths everyday, knowing that whomever Harry allowed to get close enough to know he would someday die at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
Harry had decided in order to defeat Voldemort he would need to start taking his studies seriously and not worry about stupid things, like Malfoy and Quidditch. He knew that Ron would be mad at him for quitting the Gryffindor team, but Hermione would talk some sense into Ron.  
  
Another something that Harry wouldn't ever have was a family. It was true that the Weasley's treated Harry like there own son, but Harry just wanted to be Harry, not anything that had to do with the-boy-that-lived. He wanted a home. Even though Harry had considered Hogwarts a home for the past five years he knew he couldn't spend his whole life living in a castle with children. He needed a life.  
  
Sighing, Harry knew he wasn't going to get work done right now because he was lost in his thoughts about everything that had happened to him. He decided to go downstairs and get some food because it was past one o'clock and Harry's stomach was starting to protest from the lack of food that he had not been getting.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Harry was surprised to find that Aunt Petunia was standing in the kitchen next to the stove cooking something.  
  
Harry tried to walk into the room without being noticed, but failed, and was confronted by an angry Aunt Petunia.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy?" She yelled at him, spinning around holding a hot frying pan in her left hand.  
  
"I was hoping to get some left over food for lunch," Harry stated being very careful of what he said or did because his Aunt held a hot frying pan in her hand and if pushed to far enough extremes, she would probably hit him with it.  
  
Aunt Petunia slowly put the frying pan back onto the stove and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small bag that had some week old meat in it.  
  
"Now, you better be thankful that your uncle and I actually spend the time and money on you put you in our hose and feed you," she said with a visible red color creeping onto her face. "I expect you not to come down here begging for food in another two days."  
  
Harry just stared at her trying to think of something to say. "Yes Aunt Petunia," he sighed in defeat knowing that he was confined to his room for another two days.  
  
Walking back up to his room, Harry opened the small bag of food that his Aunt had given to him wondering what was inside of it. Looking into the bag Harry saw that there was indeed week old meat, though he had no idea what type of meat it was. It was the best meal that he had received from the Dursley's this summer.  
  
Being very hungry Harry started to eat the meat that was inside of the bag. "It actually isn't that bad," Harry thought, just as he put another piece of the meat into his mouth.  
  
After finishing the meat, Harry threw the bag into the garbage can next to his desk and settled down to do his homework.  
  
Several hours later Harry stood up to stretch his legs from sitting too long. He was done with his Charms essay even though the subject on a Patronus was more of a Defense against the Dark Arts topic.  
  
Sighing, Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it read, 7:32pm. Deciding to go to bed early Harry took off his glasses, put them on the night table, turned out the lights, and was soon asleep in his bed.  
  
Harry was sleeping peacefully on a feather bed when he felt someone placing feather light kisses up and down his body slowly bringing him to awake.  
  
Harry softly moaned as the person kissing him was working his way down to his now throbbing member. Releasing Harry from his boxes the person slowly engulfed him in one motion making Harry cry out in his sleep.  
  
"Sev...." The plea was so desperate for more that Harry felt himself on the verge of exploding.  
  
Waking up in his bedroom at Privet Drive, Harry felt very awkward as he tried to remember the dream that he had just had. "Shit," mumbled Harry realizing that he had just had a wet dream about his Potions professor.  
  
Harry had been struggling for the past months about what his sexual preferences were and he had now decided that he must be gay because of the wet dream that he had just had.  
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts when he was brought back to reality b the sound of an owl tapping at his window. Getting up, Harry went over to the window and opened it to let the owl in.  
  
The owl perched itself on one of the bedposts and sat there holding out its leg so that Harry could remove the letter attached to it.  
  
After an internal debate with himself about opening the letter, Harry's own curiosity had gotten the better hold on him and he opened the letter.

_Harry-  
  
I know that you are feeling bad about what happened to Sirius, but it is vital for you to continue to clear your mind before you go to sleep every night.  
  
On a happier note, I will be sending someone from the order to pick you up from your relative's house tomorrow and bring you back to Hogwarts because it is no longer safe for you to live there.  
  
I will explain everything to you tomorrow when you get to Hogwarts.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
_  
Harry was looking at the letter that was held in his hand. His entire body felt numb. Damn Dumbledore, he was up to his game again. Do something that affects Harry Potter, but don't bother to consult with him. For Harry it seemed that Dumbledore was in complete control of his life.  
  
He was a Puppet. Trapped in a game.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:  
  
Harry was looking at the letter that was held in his hand. His entire body felt numb. Damn Dumbledore, he was up to his game again. Do something that affects Harry Potter, but don't bother to consult with him. For Harry it seemed that Dumbledore was in complete control of his life.  
  
He was a Puppet. Trapped in a game.  
  
  
  
Harry was packed and ready to go when the Dursley's woke up at their usual time of 7:30am. He couldn't wait until he was able to be free of the Dursley's for the rest of the summer.  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed, Harry heard someone knock on the front door.  
  
"Damn those people for waking us up so early!" Harry's uncle muttered while walking down the steps to see who was there.  
  
Opening the door uncle Vernon was surprised to see a person standing their scowling dressed in black robes that were billowing in the wind.  
  
"Hello," Severus said to the rather large muggle standing in front of him. "I am here to pick up Mister Potter."  
  
Vernon looked up defiantly into the eyes of Severus Snape. "I will not allow you to take the freak-boy back," he said.  
  
"And why is that?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't want to have him learn anymore of that freakish business and I will not allow that in my house!" Vernon yelled at an already agitated Severus Snape.  
  
"Stupefy," Severus Snape said stunning the large man in front of him.  
  
Cautiously stepping over the man's body Severus stepped into the living room of the Dursley's. Suddenly hearing the sound of something heavy being moved around upstairs, Severus made his way up the stairs with his wand drawn ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of danger.  
  
When Severus reached the second floor of the house he started to walk along the hallway that would lead him to the sounds of something heavy moving.  
  
In his room, Harry was trying to move his heavy trunk next to his door so that whomever was supposed to pick him up would be able to help him carry his trunk down stairs.  
  
Hearing a whispered "Alohomora," and then hearing the padlocks on Harry's door click open, Harry held his breath and waited for the door to open.  
  
Severus slowly opened the door to a room that had several padlocks on the outside of the door to either keep someone in or to keep someone out let what little light there was in the hallway slowly seep into the little room that was bare.  
  
Seeing professor Snape cautiously enter his room Harry wanted to say something so that his professor would see that he was ready to be picked up and also the fact of not wanting to be hexed into oblivion.  
  
"Professor," Harry said cautiously when he saw Snape's wand pointed at him in a very threatening manner. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Oh, so it seems that you are mister Potter," Snape spat only wanting to pick up the boy and be on his way to Hogwarts. "I have a portkey that will activate in five minutes, I suggest that you hold on to your trunk so that I don't have to come back here and pick up anything that you leave behind," Severus spat.  
  
Severus pulled out a small tin that Albus had given him that contained lemon drops and told Harry to hold on to it. 'When did Potter become Harry?' A voice in his head asked silently. 'I don't know, when he last faced the Dark Lord in the Department of mysteries?' Another voice replied. "Shut up," Severus muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry tried to open his mouth to say something, but the portkey activated and he was filled with a sudden rush of memories from the tri-wizard tournament when Cedric Diggory was killed. "No," me muttered, "No, please don't kill him."  
  
When Severus and Harry arrived in Dumbledore's office Harry was muttering to him self. When Harry fell on his knees physically shaking, Severus leaned over to help him up when he heard, "Not him, it's me that you want."  
  
"Potter," Severus said with a little more edge than he would have liked to have in his voice with drew his hand from the trembling boy when it hit him, the tri-wizard tournament, the Dark Lord returning, the war starting up again.  
  
"Good to see you both again boys," said Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with his eyes twinkling. "Would either of you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No," snarled an angry Severus, "If you don't mind I really should be going now because I have potions that I need to get back to."  
  
"You may go back to your potions after I have a chat with you and Harry here," Albus said gesturing to Harry who was now trying to get to his feet to sit in the chair closest to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter:  
  
"You may go back to your potions after I have a chat with you and Harry here," Albus said gesturing to Harry who was now trying to get to his feet to sit in the chair closest to him.   
  
******************************  
  
Severus let out a frustrated sigh because he was in the Headmaster's office and was going to have a little chat with Dumbledore's golden-boy.  
  
"Sit down Severus," Albus said waiting for the young man to get comfortable. "Would you like a Lemon Drop Harry?"  
  
"No thank you professor, I'm not feeling too well," Harry said. Harry not feeling too well was an understatement because he was replaying Cedric Diggory's death over and over in his mind.  
  
"Now," Albus began, "I can understand that both of you are confused as to why I am talking to you both."   
  
Harry nodded his head while Severus sat in silence sulking because he wasn't in his dungeons working on restocking Poppy's medical potions.  
  
"Well, Harry, you will not go back to the Dursley's because the blood protection that I placed on their house when you were a child is starting to wear off. I'm afraid that Voldemort has found a way into their house," Albus said.  
  
"Sir," Harry began to say but Dumbledore raising a hand cutting Harry off.  
  
"I know that you would like to spend the summer with the Weasley's but I fear that I cannot allow you to see them this entire summer because it would be unsafe for you or for them," Albus said, his eyes looking solemn behind his half-moon spectacles. "This is why I asked to be present at this meeting Severus."  
  
"I will not take care of your golden-boy Albus!" Severus shouted, not noticing Harry shrinking down into his seat further trying to hide from the upset potions master. "What am I supposed to do with him? I do not want my personal chambers taken over by an insufferable teenage brat!"  
  
"Now Severus, I am going to give you a vacation from the school this summer," Albus said. "You are going to take Harry with you to Snape manor and you are going to treat him like a human being, not someone that is going to be ignored the whole summer."  
  
Severus hung his head in defeat. Again he was outsmarted by the cunning headmaster into doing something that he didn't want to be doing.   
  
"Potter," Severus said. "Get up and get your stuff, we are leaving now."  
  
Harry didn't even bother to make a remark to Snape and just followed him out of the headmaster's office to the front steps of Hogwarts.   
  
"Hurry up, I don't have all day," Severus snapped at the boy that was trailing him down to the apparation borders surrounding the school. "I assume that you have never apparated before," Severus said.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry sighed knowing that this summer was going to be a long summer.  
  
"Stand back and let go of your trunk," Severus said and then explained further at the look of confusion on Harry's face. 'When did Potter become Harry?' He asked his inner self. Shaking his head to clear the internal debate that was going to start very soon Severus spoke to Harry; "I am going to shrink your trunk to make it easier to apparate to my manor."  
  
Harry's face remained blank when he let go of his trunk allowing Severus to shrink the trunk and put it into his pocket.  
  
Harry froze when Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.   
  
"If you really want to know," Severus spoke, "Physical contact will make the apparation much easier for me."  
  
Harry shivered when he felt Severus's breath on his skin. All of the blood rushed from his face to his groin and Harry felt him self-become hard.  
  
Severus noticed Harry's reaction to their bodies touching. Gathering his concentration he apparated both of them to the landing of Snape manor.  
  
Harry felt himself become really light and then dissolve. Wildly trying to think of what to do, Harry held onto the potions master tighter clinging on for dear life. All of the sudden, the sensations that he was just feeling stopped and he looked up at the potions masters face.  
  
"You can disentangle yourself now because we have arrived," Severus spoke sarcastically. "Welcome to Snape Manor."  
  
Harry pulled away from the cold voice of his potions professor and looked around at his surroundings. From the look of things he has in a very ancient house that was once very beautiful.   
  
"You have had a long day," Severus said to Harry, "I will now take you to your rooms."  
  
Harry only heard the word rooms when all of the sudden his scar exploded with pain.  
  
'Not paying attention as usual,' Severus said to himself. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the Dark Mark on his arm suddenly started to burn. "Stay here and do not touch anything, I will be back."  
  
Leaving as swiftly as he could with his black robes billowing out behind him, Severus made his way out of the front door that Harry hadn't even noticed and apparated away to the Dark Lord.  
  
As soon as Severus left Harry collapsed onto the floor clutching at his scar.  
  
When Severus arrived at the Death Eater meeting, he bowed to the ground in front of the Dark Lord while kissing the hem of his robes.   
  
"Stand up Severus," the Dark lord commanded.  
  
Severus stood up waiting for his next orders.  
  
"I understand that the Potter boy is no longer at his relatives house. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes my lord," Severus said. "He was taken by someone that I do not know to that muggle loving fool Dumbledore."  
  
"Thank you for the information Severus," the Dark Lord hissed. "You shall be rewarded in due time. I was wondering if you knew anything about an information leak in our mists?"  
  
"No my Lord, but I will do my best to find out everything that I can for you."  
  
"Good, you may go now."   
  
Severus bowed again kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes and apparated away back into his living room.  
  
When Severus arrived he immediately noticed the blood of the floor. Looking for the source he found Harry on his back crying out in pain.  
  
"Lucius, come here," Harry, said in a deep voice. "I know who the traitor is and he shall be punished! Severus Snape was once one of my most dedicated followers and he shall be killed next time I call him because he has fallen for the muggle loving fool."  
  
Harry's head rolled to one side while he continued to speak, "I don't know where the Potter boy is right now, but I will find him and destroy the wizarding world once and for all!"  
  
"Oh and Lucius," Harry spoke very calmly. "Crucio."  
  
Harry let out a scream that would have shattered muggle windows while his body started to convulse on the ground while more blood continued to pour out of his scar.  
  
Severus knelt beside Harry while pulling a potion out of a pocket from his robe. The vile that Severus withdrew was one of his strongest anti-cruciatus potions as well as a muscle relaxant and poured then down Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry began to visibly relax and his body began to slump down so that Severus was able to pick up Harry's body and carry him up several flights of stairs to a spare bedroom next to his.  
  
Putting Harry onto the bed Severus left the room to go sit by the fire in his own sitting room and think about the things that had happened this evening with his usual glass of fire-whisky.   
  
******************************  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!! Athenakitty, Necromant, Daughterofdeath, texasjeanette, mushroom, idril.tinuviel, flack.  
  
Thank you for all of your comments!! I will do my best to update in the next few days. 


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter:  
  
Putting Harry onto the bed Severus left the room to go sit by the fire in his own sitting room and think about the things that had happened this evening with his usual glass of fire-whisky.   
  
******************************  
  
Harry was sleeping peacefully when an intoxicated Severus peered into the darkroom watching Harry sleep.  
  
"Beautiful," Severus whispered.   
  
As Severus stood there watching Harry sleep he saw the glistening of tears silently rolling down Harry's cheeks. Moving silently across the room to the side of the bed, Severus slowly picked Harry up and brought him into his arms protecting Harry from everything that had happened.  
  
"I will always protect you Harry," Severus said.  
  
Harry slowly shifted his body until he had his face snuggled into the folds of   
  
Severus's robes breathing in the scent of herbs, knowing that he was now safe he soon fell into a deep slumber dreaming of Severus.  
  
Seeing that Harry was asleep in his arms, Severus laid back and went so sleep dreaming of Harry.  
  
As the first rays of light slowly crept into the bedroom where Harry and Severus were fast asleep, Harry awoke feeling better than he had ever felt. Rolling over onto his side he was soon embraced by a sleeping Severus. Harry felt himself growing hard being so close to his potions professor and was startled when Severus rolled over and the soft feeling of another man's erection pressed up against Harry's leg made Harry come in his pants.  
  
Severus was slowly regaining consciousness when he felt someone next to him ejaculate. Wondering who he was next to Severus thought about what had happened the previous night and memories came rushing back to his mind. He was discovered as a spy; Harry had a nightmare, Severus getting drunk because he had failed Dumbledore, comforting Harry, sleeping with a student. All traces of Severus's arousal were lost after thinking about everything that had happened.  
  
Severus felt Harry get up and move to a chair beside the fireplace and sigh.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Severus said trying to ease the uncomfortable silence that was deafening. "I hope that you slept well."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry replied wondering where the bathroom was to take a shower and clean him self up from what his body couldn't help doing this morning. "Sir, I was wondering why you called me Harry when you hate me."  
  
"Would you like me to call you mister potter again?" Severus asked with a hint of anger at the teen evident in his voice.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry," Harry, said becoming suddenly becoming afraid of Severus again because he knew his secret. "Sir, Could you please show me where the bathroom is so that I could wash up."  
  
"Sure, Follow me," Severus said wanting to get out of the current situation that they were in.  
  
Severus led Harry to a small wooden door that was a little to the right of the fireplace and opened the door letting Harry go inside.  
  
"When you are done, please ring the bell next to the fireplace and I will have a house elf come and give you a tour of the house," Severus said.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied suddenly feeling very tired because he was going to spend the whole summer with his potions master.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," Severus said his voice lacking its usual malice, "Please wear your robes."  
  
Harry nodded his head and went into the bathroom to clean himself up after this mornings little explosion in front of Snape.  
  
Severus walked into his personal chambers. His chambers had dark green velvet drapes that covered the windows and a large bed that had black and silver embroidered on the covers. Severus also had a huge dresser that held all of his clothing and what little possessions he had. Being a Death Eater had made Severus withdraw from society and sell most of his family possessions because not many people would hire a potions master that was a Death Eater. Albus had given Severus a job and his life back.  
  
"Incendio," Severus said lighting a fire in a large fireplace. Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the fire and said; "Headmaster's office Hogwarts."  
  
"Hello Severus," Albus said. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I had a Death Easter meeting last night. The Dark Lord knows that Harry is not at his relatives house and also I have been discovered as a spy," Severus said just wanting to give Albus his report and return to the manor.  
  
"It seems that you are fine and have sustained no injuries," Albus said wondering how Severus blew his cover. "How do you know that you were found out?"  
  
"When I got home from the meeting without any punishment from the Dark Lord, Ha.. Potter was on the ground speaking in a very deep voice as the Dark Lord to Lucius about how they know that I am the spy. I'm sorry headmaster I have failed you," Severus spoke so soft that Albus had to lean forward over his desk to hear the words that Severus spoke.  
  
"Don't worry by dear boy," Albus said his eyes void of any sparkle. "I'm sure that we will figure everything out before the school year starts."  
  
"Thank you headmaster," Severus said.  
  
"Oh, and Severus, before you leave tomorrow is Harry's birthday and he'll be sixteen," Severus raised and eyebrow trying to understand what Albus was trying to get at.  
  
"Your point Albus?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well try and be nice to him this summer," Albus said. "Good day Severus."  
  
With that Severus pulled himself from the fireplace and back into his room thinking about what the headmaster was silently asking him to do.  
  
Hearing Harry ring the bell on the mantle in the next room and the sound of his only house elf popping into Harry's room to give Harry the grand tour of Snape Manor Severus went into his personal bathroom to take a cold shower and release some emotions.   
  
After Harry got dressed he rang the little bell that was beside the mantle and suddenly turned around when he heard a popping sound directly behind him.  
  
"Hello sir," the house elf said, "My name is Lavender and I am going to be showing you around Snape Manor."  
  
"Please Lavender, call me Harry," Harry said.  
  
"Okay Harry sir please follow me," Lavender said leading Harry out of the room and into a hallway that had portraits that were all covered along the walls.  
  
"At the end of this hallway is the stairs to Master Snape's personal potions lab and he does not want you going anywhere near that door. Also the other doors along this hallway are for other rooms that you should not go into unless instructed," Lavender said while gesturing towards the stairs and doors along the hallway.  
  
Harry followed Lavender down another flight of stairs that led them to the main entrance hallway where he had collapsed the night before. Harry also thought that it was funny that a man such as the cold potions master had a house elf named Lavender.   
  
Lavender led Harry down a small narrow hallway that was lit with small torches that reminded Harry a lot like the dungeons at Hogwarts. Lost in thought Harry didn't notice where Lavender was leading him until she came to a halt and spoke.  
  
"This is the door the library and you have to ask Master Snape if you can use the library because he has many books that are very personal to him," Lavender said hoping that she was pleasing their new guest, Harry.  
  
"Thank you Lavender," Harry said. Hearing his stomach give a loud rumble Harry asked, "Lavender, I was wondering if you could show me where I could get some food."  
  
Lavender was over joyous that Harry wanted to try some of her cooking and replied, "Yes sir. If you follow me I will be happy to provide some food for you."  
  
Harry followed Lavender to a small little kitchen that had a small round wooden table in the middle of it surrounded by three chairs. Sitting down in the chair closest to him Harry made himself comfortable and waited for his food to be ready.  
  
Severus stepped out of the bathroom only be welcomed by the smell of food being prepared by Lavender. Getting dressed in a white tunic and black leather pants Severus made his way downstairs to where he knew that Harry would be waiting for him.  
  
"I see that you can only think of your stomach mister potter," Severus said his emotional mask firmly in place, he was not going to let Harry knew that he had found a way into his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Harry said, "I haven't had anything to eat in two days and I am hungry."  
  
"That is fine with me," Severus said trying to think of a way to make Harry spend more time with him while trying to maintain his icy exterior, "When you are finished feeding yourself, would you please come to the library so that we can discus the rules of my manor."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied.  
  
Severus left the kitchen and went to the library to think of some ideas for Harry and himself to do this summer.  
  
Harry finished eating his bacon and eggs and left the kitchen thanking Lavender profusely for the wonderful food that she had prepared for him. Making his way along the hallway to where he knew that Severus was going to be.  
  
Reaching the library door, Harry gathered his courage and knocked upon the door and entered.  
  
******************************  
  
Thank you so much for all of you comments!! Everything that you are saying has helped me to continue to write.  
  
Thank you to: Jessie, Nemati, Anarane Anwamane, idril.tinuviel, Daughterofdeath, Athenakitty, texasjeanette, Esmerelda Black, Necromant, Draco23Luver!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter:  
  
Reaching the library door, Harry gathered his courage and knocked upon the door and entered.  
  
  
  
When Harry entered the library he was amazed by the sheer size of it. The room was a circular tower that was covered in bookcases from the floor to the ceiling. The only light that illuminated the room was a small window high above the floor that had reflective mirrors all along the ceiling reflecting the natural light down into the room below.   
  
"Sir," Harry began to say, his voice was reduced to a mere whisper because he was in awe of the library. "This is amazing. Fabulous."   
  
Severus sighed, not knowing what to do about his feelings for Harry and the thought if Harry even liked him in return. Thinking about what to do about Harry's birthday. He wanted to make his birthday a special day but he was lost in his thoughts when Harry entered the library.  
  
Severus let Harry stand there for a few minutes admiring the wonderful library that he owned. After getting tired of hearing Harry stutter at how wonderful the library was he began to speak.  
  
"Mister Potter," Severus began to say his voice void of any malice. "I can understand that my library is very beautiful and I can imagine that you are going to be spending a lot of your free time in here going over your summer work to make sure that it is all correct."  
  
Harry stood silently listening to the beautiful sound of Severus's voice bath him in wonderful sensations that made Harry go hard.  
  
"I am also going to be working with you on potions and occlumency to help prepare for the inevitable," Severus said closely watching Harry's reaction to what they were going to do.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said. "I was also wondering if you could help me train my offensive skill because I will have to face Voldemort and I want to be prepared the best that I can."  
  
Severus was shocked by Harry's request. Harry wasn't disheartened because he was working with Severus, but he was looking forward to the lessons that he was about to have.  
  
"Okay," Severus said trying to make up his mind whether to call Harry by his first or last name. "I will be happy to work with you but on one condition."  
  
"What," Harry said.  
  
"That we are able to call each other by our given names," Severus said.  
  
"Sir," Harry said. "If you don't mind, why are we going to call each other by our given names?"  
  
"Well Harry," Severus said stressing the word Harry. "If we are to work together in a very personal way it would seem appropriate that we call each other by our true names."  
  
"That is fine with me Severus," Harry said loving the way that the word Severus flowed out of his mouth like chocolate.  
  
"Okay Harry," Severus said getting even more comfortable on the small couch that he was on. "Why don't you have a seat on the other end of this couch."  
  
Harry sat down and shivered from the fact that he was only a few inches away from Severus.  
  
"Harry I am going to go down to my potions lab and work on several potions that I have been asked to make for people, while I am doing that I would like to ask you to make yourself at home and work on your homework. I will meet you in the library this evening at nine-thirty to look at what you have done so far," Severus said while shifting his body a little closer to Harry while trying to hide his aching erection.  
  
Harry sat there on the couch enjoying the sensation of being close to Severus. A sensation bliss and pure happiness.  
  
Not wanting to get up and leave because he was so close to Harry, Severus summoned Lavender to him.  
  
"Lavender, I would like you to send a letter to Dumbledore telling him that I will be unable to work on any of the potions that he has asked me to do because of a personal reason."  
  
"Thank will be done right away Master Severus," Lavender said bowing to Severus while she disappeared.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry asked Severus puzzled by his strange behavior.  
  
"I am going to take the day off because it is your birthday and also because you had a vision last night that you are still recovering from," Severus said to Harry while placing his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
Feeling Severus wrap his arm around him Harry leaned into the comfortable warm body of his once despised potions professor.  
  
"Thank you for doing this for me," Harry whispered looking directly into Severus's dark onyx eyes. Feeling himself get lost in their depth Harry leaned into Severus's body and placed a soft gentle exploring kiss on his lips.  
  
When Severus felt Harry place his lips upon his. Years of sexual isolation and control were suddenly shattered. Pressing back into Harry with sudden aggression claiming what was his, he drew out the tender kiss that was the only invitation that Severus had to push his aching body against Harry's.  
  
Feeling Harry's own arousal beneath him, Severus moved his hips against Harry's causing the younger man to moan.  
  
Breaking for some much needed air, Harry looked again into the eyes of Severus and saw the lust and passion that was looking back right at him.  
  
"Harry, we can't do this," Severus said. "It's wrong. You are my student and I am your professor, you aren't even of age. This is wrong."  
  
Looking at the ground Harry felt as if tears were about to fall because the love of his life was out right rejecting him.  
  
"Harry," Severus said gently placing his hand upon Harry's leg. "Even if you were of legal age Dumbledore would find some reason to separate us."  
  
Looking up again into Severus's eyes and seeing the mask of indifference Harry became fed up.  
  
"Do you think that even though today is my birthday and I am going to be of age in just a few hours' means that you can play with my emotions as if I don't care? I have faced Voldemort six times and I have survived, seen my friends and family die in front of my eyes and felt the pain of a burden that I don't even want. Do you realize how much you have hurt me these past years? I have looked at you in a romantic view since I was a third year only instead of having these feelings go away, grow and consume my whole being. What are you?" spat Harry releasing all of his emotions. "Are you such a heartless bastard that you cannot even feel anything? Nothing? When you kissed me back I felt something. To have you deny everything that you have told me and done, you really are a bastard. Why do I even bother, you'll just die like the rest of my friends. Voldemort wants you dead and I can't even be happy with you."  
  
Severus was stunned. Pulling his hand quickly to himself he watched as Harry got up and left the library without a second thought.  
  
Going back up to his room Harry decided that he was going to go back to the department of mysteries to go through the veil that Sirius had fallen into. He was fed up with everyone trying to run his life while people were dying on a daily basis because of some god damn destiny that he wanted no part in.   
  
Packing up his trunk and getting into his bed, Harry went to sleep knowing that this was the last night that he was going to spend here, in Snape's house.  
  
Noting that Harry did not want to talk to him, Severus went down into his potions lab to start the work that he had cancelled to be with Harry. I was all Harry's fault. Falling in love with a teenager that had raging hormones did nothing to help Severus's predicament. He had hurt Harry and his inner voice told him to go up to Harry's room and talk to him before he did something rash and stupid.  
  
Quickly looking down at the potion that was going to bubble over because his mind was else where, Severus shoved any thoughts of Harry out of his mind and directed all of his attention towards the potion.  
  
Tossing and turning in his bed, Harry was soon awake. Looking out of the huge window that was in his room he saw that it was almost dawn and that he only had a few hours left to go to the ministry of magic and go through the veil and never have to deal with Voldemort or people dying again.  
  
Pulling his firebolt and invisibility cloak out of his truck, Harry took one last look around the room silently saying goodbye to Severus, he mounted his broom and pulling the invisibility cloak closer around his body he flew out of the window into the nighttime sky.  
  
Not knowing where he was going Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket and said, "Point me." Using the locater spell to guide him in the right direction to the ministry of magic Harry flew away from his love never to return.  
  
After flying for several hours towards London Harry was able to find where the leaky cauldron was and gently land himself down on the empty streets of London.  
  
After several minutes of carefully looking around for the phone booth that was the visitor entrance to the ministry Harry walked over to the booth and shut the door. Harry picked up the phone receiver and placed his finger on the dial trying to remember the numbers that Mr. Weasley punched in last summer at his hearing.  
  
"Six, two, four, four, two," Harry mumbled as he punched the numbers into the dial.   
  
"Welcome to the ministry of magic," a smooth voice said inside of the telephone booth. "Please state your name and your business."  
  
"Harry Potter, visitor the ministry."  
  
"Thank you very much," the voice said again. "You will be asked to check your wand in at the front desk when you enter."  
  
Harry felt him self be lowered down into the ground as if he were in a muggle elevator. When he arrived at the bottom the phone booth door opened and he exited the booth while clipping the visitor's badge on the front of his muggle tee-shirt.  
  
Walking over the man standing behind the golden desk Harry presented his wand to the man who instead of taking the wand just waved him on to what ever he was here to do.  
  
Walking down the empty corridors Harry stopped to again to find his bearings to the department of mysteries.   
  
After what seemed forever walking through a maze of corridors and blank walls Harry found the door that would lead him to salvation.  
  
Severus was in his lab when he heard the sound of someone leaving the protective wards of his home. Running as fast as he could to Harry's room he opened the doors only to find the window open and a small piece of parchment fluttering in the breeze on Harry's bed.  
  
_Dear Severus,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that I have had enough of my friends and family dying around me and I have decided to put a stop to all of my suffering. I know that you don't care about what I feel for you, I think that this is all for the best because a lot of people would be so much happier with the savior of the wizarding world gone.  
  
If you get this note it may be too late to save me. Here is your only chance, remember where Sirius died? I'll be waiting for you in the after life.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
_  
"No!" Severus shouted at no one in particular. Gathering his courage, Severus apparated away to the ministry of magic.  
  
  
  
Thank you very much for being patient with me. I have been very busy with school and I have also has a major problem with my internet provider. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Aikidobrat 


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter:  
  
"No!" Severus shouted at no one in particular. Gathering his courage, Severus apparated away to the ministry of magic.  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at the ministry Severus set off running as fast as he could towards the department of mysteries to save Harry.   
  
Knowing that he didn't have much time, Severus ran faster through corridors and doors to find the veil before Harry's time ran out.  
  
Opening a small white door Severus ran inside to find the shelves full of the brains. Knowing he was close he ran to another door that was slightly ajar hoping he would be able to save Harry.  
  
The veil stood in a room that was once full of selves containing jar that with held predictions of fate. Now the room was empty except for the veil that could not be moved to another location.  
  
In front if the veil stood Harry looking into the void to where Sirius disappeared.  
  
"Harry! Wait!" Severus shouted at Harry right as he was stepping up to the entrance of the veil.   
  
Harry paused to turn and look at Severus.  
  
"Give me one good reason that I should not do this," Harry said calmly, his green eyes looking at Severus feeling all of his different emotions flash through his body.  
  
"Please," Severus began. "Hear me out." He stopped and looked back into Harry's eyes feeling his mind and body get lost in the very depth of those emerald eyes staring at him.  
  
Crossing the room to only a few feet away from where Harry stood, Severus made up his mind. Years of emotions and unspoken thoughts came pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"Harry, I may have been a jerk and even more of an asshole to you over these past five years, but there is a reason to all of my actions. Yes I did hate your father because of what he did to me and I also regret becoming a Death eater, but my life has not been easy.  
  
"My father used to beat me every summer and every chance he could get because of little things that I never could understand. I never saw my mother because my father had killed her when I was very little.  
  
"When I went to Hogwarts my life changed, I never went home over the holidays because I knew that my father would beat me until an inch of my life and then leave me alone to suffer. Dumbledore played a big part in my years at Hogwarts. He helped me by becoming a father figure for me to look up to when I came back to Hogwarts after summers at home with my father.  
  
"The summer right before my sixth year, my father took me to Voldemort to get marked. At first I refused but then I gave in because I was weak. Voldemort promised me that I could have revenge on my father for what he did to me. I killed my own father.  
  
"When I went back to school I was isolated and alone from everyone, including Dumbledore because of what had happened during the summer. I knew that there was no way that Dumbledore would forgive me for what I had done, I turned my back on him and became so involved in the dark arts that even my school grades began to suffer.  
  
"One day I was called to Dumbledore's office and I was asked what was happening to my grades and me. I told him to go fuck himself and he only looked at me with tears in those big blue eyes. Something in my heart broke because after the next death eater meeting I went to Dumbledore and cried my heart out in the middle of his office.  
  
"That was when he offered me salvation. I began to spy for his after I graduated from Hogwarts and have been doing ever since.  
  
"I offered my soul to the devil, and that devil was Dumbledore. He made me do this that to even this day I regret and still think about. These things were even worse than some of the things that Voldemort made me do. I cannot live with those things of crime and hate residing within myself.   
  
"When your parents died I felt as if the world was going to end and Voldemort would rule all. But then I heard about you, the great Harry Potter that defeated the darkest wizard of all time. I was glad that I didn't have to deal with Voldemort or Dumbledore as their servants again.  
  
"During that time of freedom I was able to explore me sexual desires and I found that I went after men more than women. This was the happiest time of my life.  
  
"When you came to school looking like an exact image of your father I tried my hardest to keep you out the dangers of being controlled by Dumbledore. Simply to say as the years went by and year after year you faced danger only to come back alive and a little more in Dumbledore's control. In my mind I failed you.   
  
"These past few years you have grown into a handsome young man I fell I love with you and I worked even harder to save you from Dumbledore, but again I failed. Even with everything happening and having both Dumbledore and Voldemort back at each others throats and you being a pawn caught in the middle I swore that I would die trying to protect you.  
  
"Can't you see Harry," Severus paused looking again into those emerald eyes and taking a step closer to Harry, "I love you."  
  
Severus drew Harry close into his body and wrapped his arms around him slowly lowering his head down to meet Harry's and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
Harry stunned by this sudden display of what ever it was from Severus started to kiss Severus back as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
The kiss grew deeper because each person was hungry for the other and neither wanted to say goodbye to something that they had both discovered. Love.  
  
Harry already knew what he was going to do no matter how much it hurt Severus; he was going to go through the veil because he was tiered of seeing death and destruction.  
  
"Severus," Harry said after they broke for some much needed air. "I have to do this."  
  
"Harry, Why?"  
  
"Because I do not belong in this world, and even though you have helped me in this past day I cannot go on even though I have you," Harry said tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
Severus was shocked. All he did was stand there as a single tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Nodding slowly towards Harry he watched as Harry stepped through the veil and with one last look back at Severus disappeared forever.  
  
Severus went home feeling completely numb.   
  
Opening the door to his bedroom Severus now openly embraced the darkness that was now upon his very soul. Still feeling numb Severus went to bed.  
  
In the morning when he woke up he found a piece of parchment next to him on the bed. Looking down at what the parchment had written on it, Severus read:  
  
Severus,  
  
Please do not worry about me because I am fine and I have finally met my parents and I am finally happy. When there is a great need for me in the future I will return, but until then do your best to survive these next few years.  
  
I have seen in the looking glass that these next few years are going to be hard and rough for you, but you will see me again.  
  
I will always love you,  
  
Harry  
  
From high in the sky  
  
Through the clouds and rain  
  
Every familiar field  
  
Seems like an old friend  
  
When every hand that you shake  
  
Is like a warm embrace  
  
Could only be one sweet place  
  
Home in the heartland  
  
Sing out your songs and  
  
Ring out your stories and rhymes  
  
Weave from your dreams those mystical  
  
Dances that lead us to bend in heart and mind  
  
As we circle the world  
  
With our wandering airs  
  
Gathering here and there  
  
Leaving behind our share  
  
Like the leaves in the wind  
  
They are blown along  
  
Each melody rising from  
  
Home and the heart land  
  
  
  
This is the end. I am thinking about continuing on with the story. I would like to get your ideas on what you as the reader would like to have happen. Please let me know and I'll see what I can do for you.  
  
Note: The above poem was taken from one of my friends Elyse who has given me permission to use it in this story, if you would like to use please just ask.  
  
Thank you for being great readers!!  
  
Aikidobrat 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
From high in the sky  
Through the clouds and rain  
Every familiar field  
Seems like an old friend  
When every hand that you shake  
Is like a warm embrace  
Could only be one sweet place  
Home in the heartland  
  
Sing out your songs and  
Ring out your stories and rhymes  
Weave from your dreams those mystical  
Dances that lead us to bend in heart and mind  
  
As we circle the world  
With our wandering airs  
Gathering here and there  
Leaving behind our share  
Like the leaves in the wind  
They are blown along  
Each melody rising from  
Home and the heart land  
  
For Harry Saying goodbye to Severus was one of the saddest things that he had ever done in his life. Also leaving his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger behind was also a very hard decision.  
  
Walking through the veil at the department of mysteries was what he hoped to be his ending of his pain and suffering, but it wasn't, Harry became caught in his own destiny and was now going through intensive training for when he returned to the physical realm.  
  
Even though Harry had promised that he would come back Severus was in a deep depression and nothing Albus Dumbledore could do would help his potions master.  
  
Announcing the death of Harry Potter to the wizarding world was one of the hardest things that Dumbledore ever had to do. Even though he was an old wizard and experienced many things in his life, nothing was as terrifying of what would happen next because Voldemort was now unstoppable.   
  
Voldemort had begun to take over the ministry of magic, and now that he had gotten rid of Fudge he put Lucius Malfoy in charge of running the wizarding world.  
  
Hogwarts had even changed. Even though Dumbledore was still the headmaster of the school Voldemort had allowed him to run Hogwarts as he wished except for the fact that Death Eaters were always patrolling the school grounds to make sure that Dumbledore didn't do anything too brash.  
  
Hogwarts was now very subdued because of the loss of Harry Potter. The golden trio wasn't even Golden, they were a very quiet pair of people that started to go out with each other realizing that not matter what they could do they could not bring Harry back.  
  
Watching all of the events playing out below him from the looking glass above, Harry realized what exactly he had done by leaving all of his friends and love behind. He had destroyed their souls.  
  
"Harry dear," his mother Lily Potter said to him gently. "It is time for you to go back to where you belong."  
  
Looking up slowly at his mother Harry saw that she had gathered all of his family and mentors together and they were waiting for him to say goodbye.   
  
Harry had been training for thirteen years with his mentors. Even though he spent thirteen years training each month in the wizarding world was a year for Harry, he was now thirty but had the physical appearance of someone in their early twenties with an exceptional physical build.  
  
"Harry," Merlin said, "I know this is going to be hard for you, but we would like you to finish your final year at Hogwarts so that you can bring hope back into the world and eventually defeat Voldemort."  
  
Harry just sighed and looked into the eyes of Salazar Slytherin and slowly nodded his head in under standing. By trying to escape his destiny of destroying Voldemort by going through the veil, Harry just sped up his training and destiny. Unfortunately for Harry he was now ready to face everyone that he had let down by disappearing.   
  
It was time to go back to Hogwarts, it was September first and people were just starting to gather in the great hall for the beginning of the year feast and the sorting to start.  
  
Saying goodbye to everyone that had helped Harry in the past years he opened a portal to the side chamber of the great hall and with one last look over his shoulder at what had become his family, he walked through the portal back into the wizarding world.  
  
Watching the portal close behind Harry, Godric Gryffindor let out a great sigh, "And so it begins."  
  
Feeling a slight shift in the wards of the school and another shift of another person entering the school, Albus Dumbledore was in the great hall making sure everything was getting set up for when the students began to arrive. Knowing that there was a person off to the side chamber in the great hall called for Severus and Minerva to come with him to see who the person was.  
  
Entering the side chamber Severus was surprised to a person sitting in a tall chair facing the fire.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts and I would like to have a talk with you."  
  
Harry, sitting comfortably in the chair stood up slowly and walked around the chair to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all looking at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"Good evening Severus, Minerva, Dumbledore," Harry said nodding his head in respect towards the professors. "I doubt that you will be able to recognize me but I am Harry Potter."  
  
Severus dropped his mask for a moment to let a look of surprise and awe fickler across his face. Harry had become a fine young man, instead of messy black hair, there was long black hair flowing down his shoulders and also no glasses were evident. The only way he could recognize Harry for who he was, were the green eyes that were searching his entire face.   
  
Minerva gasped taking in the drastically changed appearance of her favorite student. Not knowing what to say, she looked to her left where Dumbledore was currently standing.  
  
"Welcome back Harry," Dumbledore said. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you return from the veil?"  
  
"That is a story for another time professor," Harry began looking quickly at Severus who he figured told Dumbledore that he went through the veil. "I will be happy to tell you what happened sometime later when we have a few hours to ourselves."  
  
"That is fine with me Harry. I was wondering what you would like to do about your appearance, because Voldemort is in charge of the wizarding world right now and you are dead to most people."  
  
"Well," Harry began trying to think of what is best options would be. "I would like to be resorted into another house, but also given another name. Also I would like to be put in my seventh year."  
  
"I don't think that is a wise idea," Severus began his voice silky devoid of any malice. "I think that since Potter here has missed his sixth year he would redo his sixth year."  
  
"I would think," Harry began pausing to gather his own thoughts while putting up a mental barrier against Snape from tying to break into his mind. "That I would be tutored by a teacher until I am up to seventh year standards but until I am up to standards I would be allowed to sit in the class and try and learn as much as I can."  
  
Harry knew that even if he was put in any seventh year class he would ace the class because of his training with his family and mentors was ancient magic and it was much harder than anything Hogwarts taught.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore began to say, "You have no right to judge Harry on what level he is at magically. I will resort you tonight and I will have the other professors monitor your progress in your classes to make sure that you aren't falling behind."  
  
"Yes professor," Harry said. "I have thought of a good name for me, Alexander Covan."  
  
"Minerva, it is time for the sorting to begin, Alex, please follow Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Severus it time."  
  
Harry followed professor McGonagall to the entrance hall where the first years would be ready to enter the great hall and be sorted into the four houses.  
  
Following the younger students that were being lead into the great hall Harry quickly changed to color of his eyes to a dark brown so that no one would recognize Harry for who he really was.  
  
As Harry entered the great hall he noticed Dumbledore stand up and address the student body.  
  
"Good evening to all of you, before we start with the sorting you may have noticed there is a new student, his Name is Alexander Covan and he is from a small wizarding town to the north and his family and home have been destroyed by Voldemort and he is coming to Hogwarts for his seventh year."  
  
Murmurs broke out among the hall but were quickly silenced by the sorting hat rising up a few inches above the stool that it was resting on and started to begin its song.  
  
"Many years ago  
I was created to divide  
But now that everything has happened  
In dark and light  
These times are the times  
We unite together for   
A common goal  
To become one   
Not many  
For those in Gryffindor  
With a brave heart  
And a common goal  
Is the lions house  
For those in Ravenclaw  
Where brains prevail  
And sharp minds are key  
For those in Hufflepuff  
Loyalty is the common thing  
But every house is in you  
And Slytherin  
The slyest most mysterious house  
Beware; some one has destroyed your heir  
But now my job has begun  
To sort you is now my fun  
Because you'll do great things  
Were you best belong!"  
  
The great hall broke out in applause while Minerva began to read the names of the new first years that were being sorted.  
  
Harry began to let his mind drift until he finally heard his name being called. Walking up the stool and placing the sorting hat on his head brought Harry back to reality.  
  
"Where should I put you?" The hat began to say. "I see that you are heir of all of the houses and also Merlin, but where to put you? Well you were already in Gryffindor but I think that I will keep you there. GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
With the last word Harry took off the hat and placed it back on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table where the noticed Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other looking sad. Not wanting to sit by his friends, Harry tried to find somewhere else to sit, but the only spot that was available was next to Ron.  
  
"Hello my name is Ron Weasley and I am the head boy, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Alexander," said Harry holding out his hand to shake. "You can call me Alex."  
  
Ron took Harry's hand as if he was going to shake it, but instead of shaking his hand he pulled up Harry's left sleeve to make sure that Harry didn't have the dark mark.  
  
"Ronald!" Exclaimed a very startled Hermione, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"You can never be too sure these days."  
  
Hermione gave up on trying to make Ron be civil to Harry and noticed the food now on the dishes in front of her and began to serve herself some roasted potatoes.  
  
Dinner was very uneventful. Harry sat there eating his food lost in his own thoughts about how much the world changed when he was training. Seeing that people were now getting up to go to their common rooms Harry got up and followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room entrance. Even though he knew where the entrance was, Harry thought it was best if he did as he was told by Hermione because he was supposedly new to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione said the password to the common room, "Love." Harry went inside and waited for Ron to show him up to the seventh year dorms.  
  
Ron entered the common room looking rather flustered; not wanting to provoke Ron any more than he probably was Harry kindly asked Ron to show him to the dorms so that he could go to sleep after a long day.  
  
Walking up one of the towers, Harry was shown his old bed where he sat down and took a small box out of his pocket and un shrunk it. Opening the box Harry found a letter addressed to him and also his new trunk that had several compartments depending on what a person needed at the moment.   
  
Pulling the four poster drawings close Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed after placing several complex wards around his bed incase something happened while he was sleeping.  
  
As Harry drifted off to sleep he thought about how nice it was it finally be back home after being gone for so many years.

**Thank you so much for your coments, they have been very helpful in starting to write the rest of the story. I will be out of state for three weeks and I'll be back on July 4th, so I probably won't be updating during that time. PLease leave your thoughts or comments!! Thanks!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Last Chapter:  
  
As Harry drifted off to sleep he thought about how nice it was to finally be back home after being gone for so many years.  
  
  
  
Getting up at 4:30 in the morning, Harry got dressed in some lose clothing so that he could continue with exercises that he was taught in order to maintain top physical condition.  
  
After running around the lake and going through his martial art exercises Harry went back inside to get ready for the school day.  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for Ron and Hermione to come down to eat he looked at his schedule for the first time.  
  
**Monday**- NEWT Potions, NEWT Charms, NEWT Divination  
**Tuesday**- NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Care of magical Creatures, Occlumency  
**Wednesday**- NEWT Defense, NEWT Potions, NEWT History, NEWT Astronomy  
**Thursday**- NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Charms, Occlumency  
**Friday-** NEWT Care of magical Creatures, NEWT Potions, NEWT Defense  
**Saturday-** Spell weaving, Healing  
  
Looking at how his schedule took up six days of his week, there was absolutely no way that Harry would be able to play Quidditch this year. But come to think of it, maybe he should focus on defeating Voldemort.  
  
Wondering how he was going to get the necessary textbooks for his classes even though he didn't necessarily need them, Harry thought it was a good idea to have the books because he should keep a cover on how much he actually knew. If he didn't Dumbledore would use his knowledge to his own personal advantage.  
  
Ron and Hermione came down to the great hall and were surprised to see that Alex was already at the table waiting for them finished with his breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Alex, I was wondering what your classes are," Hermione said.  
  
Handing Hermione his timetable, Harry was scanning his eyes around the great hall for any sign of Severus.  
  
"We have potions in a half hour," Hermione said. "How did you manage to get into all of these classes?"  
  
Ron glanced over at the timetable that Hermione was holding. Looking at it he gasped.  
  
"Alex, you have to be crazy to be taking all of these classes."  
  
"And," Hermione began chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "I don't even have half of these classes and I am even top in the class."  
  
"I don't know," Harry began to say trying to think of an excuse. "Last night before I can into the all Dumbledore and I were talking about my classes and he said he would give a huge load, and by the looks of things he did."  
  
"They don't even offer Occlumency as a class," Hermione said.  
  
"Healing and spell weaving? Alex, I hate to admit this, but you are crazier than Hermione."  
  
"I suppose that we should get going because we have potions in ten minutes and Snape hates it when were late."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and started the long trek down to the dungeons.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started to say. "I was wondering if I could borrow some parchment and a quill so that I can take notes."  
  
"Sure Alex, what happened to yours?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll have to check the box that I took with me, because it has several compartments and I still need to unpack."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me."  
  
They stopped walking outside of a wooden door that was the entrance to the potions lab and waited outside for Snape to open the door.  
  
Not wanting his hair to get in the way of what ever potions they would be making today Harry tied his hair back with a leather strap that would magically let none of his hair out.   
  
Quietly waiting for the door to be opened for the classroom, Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Malfoy's drawling voice.  
  
"Where is your little friend, mudblood? Oh yeah, I forgot he got him self killed. It's a shame really he can't even see you and the weasel make out."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron said his ears slowly going red, a sure sign of danger.   
  
"Oh I don't think so. Now that the Dark Lord is in full power your father can do nothing about this."  
  
Just as Ron was about to bring his fist up to punch Malfoy in the face, the classroom door opened and Severus stepped out into the hallway looking at Malfoy.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for almost fighting," Severus snapped. "Get in the room!"  
  
The class filed in and sat at the desks waiting for further instruction.  
  
Harry sat down in a desk in the back do that he didn't have the Slytherin's and Snape breathing down his neck at every movement that he made.  
  
"Today, I would like us to do a simple review and refill the medical potions for Madam Pomfrey. These potions are going to be done individually from memory," Snape glared at the class as if daring them to speak out of turn. "The potions that are needed are written on the board," he flicked his wrist and several potions were listed. "Now begin!"  
  
Harry looked at the board and decided to pick out the hardest potion, the draught of living death.  
  
Getting the student ingredients out of the cupboard, Harry set to work on making the potion.  
  
Malfoy looked around to see who was doing what potion and choosing on of the easiest, a calming draught, started to get to work.  
  
Severus was walking around the room surveying his students work. He noticed that Alexander Covan was the only person making the draught of the living death. Quietly making his way to where Alexander was, he stood behind the boy observing how he made the potion.  
  
Feeling the presence of Severus behind him, Harry quickly put up a wandless shield to make sure that nothing that wasn't supposed to be in the potion stayed out.   
  
The period went by fairly quickly with no major mistakes, after all this was NEWT potions and only the best were accepted into the class. Making sure that everyone bottled their potions correctly and cleaned up Severus addressed the class.  
  
"Now that you are all done with your potions, I would like each of you to write a two foot essay on the properties of the potion that you chose and why you chose that potion."  
  
When the bell rang Severus called Alexander to stay behind.  
  
Shutting the door behind him and placing a silencing spell around them Severus addressed Harry.  
  
"Thank you for coming back."  
  
Harry just nodded his head and looked at the ground. Deciding to let Severus see the real Harry, he took off the glamour that he had on and looked up at Severus.  
  
"I told you that I would come back," Harry said quietly. "I am so much older now."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Thirty," Harry replied. That was only seven years younger than Severus.  
  
Moving closer to Severus, Harry pressed his body against the older man's finding the comfort that he had missed so much embrace him.  
  
Severus was stunned; he missed feeling Harry next to him and wrapped his arms protectively around the man drawing him in closer.  
  
Both Harry and Severus stayed there for several minutes wrapped in each others arms feeling very comfortable not wanting to part.  
  
"There is something that I need to talk to you about," Harry said drawing himself away from Severus. "I will come back after dinner."  
  
"Do you know where the entrance to my private chambers is?" Severus asked Harry. Harry nodded his head. "Good, the password is amor leben."  
  
"See you tonight," Harry said putting the glamour back on his body and leaving the potions classroom feeling refreshed.  
  
Charms and divination went well without anything going wrong. Many of his fellow Gryffindor's seemed very subdued and he asked Hermione about this.  
  
"They have been like this for a year since the death of Harry Potter," she said quietly during charms.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said not knowing what to say comfort the girl. "All of you must have been very close to him."  
  
"We were," Hermione said softly with her eyes down cast starting to fill up with tears. "We now are lost because you-now-who is in full control of everything and we can't stop him."  
  
She stopped talking, her voice was getting chocked up because of her emotions were coming out.  
  
Harry laid a hand on her shoulder and Hermione turned her tear filled eyes up to look at Harry in the face.  
  
"I am sure that no matter where Harry is, he would want all of you to continue with your lives as best as you could."  
  
"Thank you Alex," Hermione said with a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
"No problem," Harry replied.  
  
After eating dinner in the great hall, Harry went back up into the Gryffindor dorms and shrunk his box and put it in his pocket while placing an invisibility charm over himself so that he could make his way towards Severus's chambers un noticed by anyone except Severus.  
  
Walking down to the dungeons Harry quickly caught up with Severus just as he was about to enter his chambers and gently touched Severus on the should to let him know that he was here.  
  
Allowing Harry to enter before himself, Severus shut the door behind him and placed several complex locking spells on the door so that no one could get in.  
  
Taking the modified invisibility charm off of him, Harry sat down in one of the big leather arm chairs that was seated in front of a magical fire and waited for Severus to sit down so that they could begin to talk.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Severus asked Harry trying to delay the conversation that they were going to have.  
  
"No thank you," Harry replied. Watching Severus sit down in the chair across him. "There are many things that I need to tell you, but some of them have to wait to be told.  
  
"You probably would like an explanation on how I was able to get back from the veil and still be alive. I am afraid that I cannot tell you that now, but in several weeks I could take you there, maybe.  
  
"The most important thing that I have to tell you is the fact that we are soul mates. The reason that you were unable to feel the bond until now is because I was in another place where I was receiving special training and we were apart for so long. The bond will have to be completed in three weeks because if we don't the bond will become apparent to everyone else and we wouldn't like it if Voldemort found out about this piece of information.  
  
"Before you say anything, I would like to explain to you what this bond does," Harry said in reaction to the mouth that was hanging open.  
  
"The bond will allow us to transfer our magic and life force between each other creating stronger magic. When we transfer our magic and energy we would also transfer all of our knowledge to each other, thus creating us our equals.  
  
"I am old enough now that we don't have to worry about the age consent between us, but the only thing that we have to worry about is completing the bond. If we don't, we will both die.  
  
"How do we complete the bond," Severus asked feeling just a little nervous.  
  
"There are three stages to the bond, completed in the three weeks that we have. The first step is to bind us by blood. The second is a physical bond, which involves us having sex, and the third step is for us to cast the final bonding spell that will tie all of the bond together."  
  
Severus and Harry just sat there in the chairs in silence thinking about the bond. When Harry first was in the other realm he was given this knowledge immediately so that he could learn as much as he could about the bond.  
  
Getting up and moving over to Severus, Harry sat on Severus's lap and leaned down to kiss Severus.   
  
Feeling himself getting lost in the gentle kiss that was being placed on his lips, Severus leaned back into Harry making the kiss deeper and much more meaningful than the other kisses that they had shared together.  
  
Grinding his own arousal against Severus, Harry let his hands run through Severus's hair gently pulling Severus into him.  
  
Breaking for air Severus pulled Harry to his feet and pushed the younger man to the wall slamming his aching body into his causing Harry to moan in pleasure.  
  
Attacking the collar of Severus' robes, Harry felt Severus open his own robes at the same time and press his warm body against the cold stone wall.  
  
Upon hearing a knock at the entrance to his personal chambers, Severus pulled away from Harry trying to button up his robe while going to the door and answering the damned person who had interrupted Harry and himself.  
  
Opening the door, Severus was surprised to see the younger Malfoy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape," Draco began to say. "I would like to talk to you about something personal."  
  
Hoping that Harry had enough sense to hide himself away where he would not be seen he invited Draco into his personal chambers.  
  


Thank you all for being kind and waiting for the next chapter to come out! You are such great readers!!


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into his personal chambers, Severus noticed that Harry had taken care of hiding himself away where he could not be seen. Feeling something brush against his shoulder he realized that Harry had cast an invisibility charm on himself and was leaving the room.  
  
Draco walked into Severus's personal chambers hoping that he would be able to get some advice on his future. Draco had a little crush on his head of house but he knew that something was up between Severus and well someone, because whenever Draco watched Snape he was able to tell that he had fallen for someone.  
  
Making himself comfortable on a black leather couch in front a roaring fire Draco watched as Severus poured them both a glass of fine brandy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Severus began to say. "I know that you are here to talk to me about something that is bothering you. I may not tell you what you would like to hear, but I can offer my services to you and trust that anything said in here will not be repeated to any person outside of this room."  
  
Draco looked up at Severus thinking about what the potions master had just offered him, someone to confide in. Gathering up what strength he could muster Draco began to tell Severus what exactly was bothering him.  
  
"Sir," Draco began to say. "I know that you are a Death Eater and I was wondering what you would do if someone that you somewhat looked up to was pressuring you to take the mark but you didn't want to take the mark."  
  
Severus was looking at the young Malfoy trying to think about what the youth had asked him. He personally took the mark at the beginning of his Seventh year at Hogwarts when Lucius Malfoy broke down his own walls of resistance and temptation of becoming the best potions master that the wizarding world had ever seen if he joined forces with the dark Lord. It was a foolish choice that he had made and he still thought about his mistakes everyday, hoping that he would live long enough to see the Dark Lord fall and claim his own life.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Severus began choosing his words carefully, "I know that you do not wish to serve the Dark Lord, but we all have our roles to play in this up coming war and we need to choose wisely, but before you decide what you will do, think about what you choose, will be what you have to live with for the rest of your life."  
  
Draco looked at his head of house and nodded his head in understanding. He would choose wisely.   
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Severus looked up at the young Malfoy; so many expectations were laid upon that young man's shoulders. He hoped that whatever doubt that he had just given Draco about joining the Dark Lord would be strong enough for him to make the right choice.  
  
Standing up slowly Severus led the young man out of his personal chambers and back into the cold drafty hallways that circulated throughout the dungeons while watching Draco make his way back to the Slytherin common rooms. Sighing to himself, Severus went back into his rooms for some much needed rest.  
  
Going back to his dorm, Harry decided that he needed to run through his training so that he would be able to keep up his endurance and work off some of the frustration that he was feeling about the bond that he would be completing tomorrow evening with Severus. So he headed off the room of requirement.  
  
After some light stretches, Harry went through his basic drills of punching and kicking targets and moved on to more complex moves such as his forms or katas. Knowing that curfew would soon come upon him he decided to head back to his dorm for some much needed rest.  
  
Draco sat alone in his dorm. In the Slytherin dorms every person got a room to themselves with a bathroom connecting one other room. Unlike what most people thought of Draco, a spoiled child with everything that he could want, Draco was a scared child because his Father wanted him to join forces in the dark Lords circle.  
  
Draco knew what he would be getting himself into because he had seen what his father had done to many muggles over the summer holiday. It was part of his summer education.  
  
Knowing that he didn't want to partake in the killing of innocent others, Draco knew that if he refused his father he would be hurt or even killed. So doing one of the stupidest things that he had ever done, Draco decided to take the mark and would learn to become a spy to repent for his sins that he would partake of as a Death eater.  
  
Knowing what he had to do; Draco took out two pieces of parchment and wrote two very different letters.  
  
_Father,  
  
I have thought about your offer and I am willing to join you in your conquest for a better bread of wizards and I will be happy to meet you and your boss as soon as possible whenever it is convenient for the three of us.  
  
Draco_  
  
Folding that letter up and placing several spells on the parchment so that only his father could read it he began to work on the other letter to Dumbledore.  
  
_Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I was wondering if it would be possible for us to talk about something that has come up in the family, the sooner the better.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
_  
Folding that letter up Draco placed the two letters in his trunk so that he could mail them off when he woke up the next day.  
  
  
  
**AN:** This is a short chapter and I hope you don't get too mad at me for taking a while for this story to move along. The next chapter will be much longer because several things happen that will move everything along nicely.  
  
If you have any ideas about how to write things from Draco's perspective that would be helpful if you could give me little bits of advice.  
  
Thank you to all of the people who reviewed chapter 8:  
  
Ladifantasia, texasjeanette, Jen, Anarane Anwamane, Katie Lupin Black, athenakitty, Winnie2. 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and Harry woke up early to go back to the room of requirement to finish off his training that he wasn't able to finish the night before.  
  
Moving around the room practicing with various weapons Harry thought about how the bond was going to be completed later this evening. Shoving that thought out of his head when he nearly lost control of the swords that he was working with Harry focused all of his attention on his training.  
  
Doing back to the dorms and showering Harry waited in the common rooms for Ron and Hermione to come down so that they could go to the great hall for their breakfast and to their first class Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
After waiting for twenty minutes Harry was bored of waiting for his friends and so he went down to the kitchens to have his breakfast in peace.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin tables in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore to receive his letter that he had sent off earlier this morning.   
  
Not really picking at his food Draco began to wonder about where the famous Harry Potter was. He knew that Potter was supposed to be dead, but he thought that he was missing.   
  
Sighing to himself he looked up at the head table where Dumbledore just received his letter and bent his head down to speak to Severus about something. Just as Draco was going to leave to go to his first class the headmaster looked up into his eyes letting Draco know that he would be meeting the headmaster outside of his office.  
  
As a prefect Draco was given the passwords to the headmaster's office in case he ever needed to send someone to the headmaster. Getting up from the table he made his way out of the great hall to the headmaster's office.  
  
Knocking upon the door and hearing a voice saying "enter," Draco made his way into the Dumbledore's office and sat down in a leather chair across from Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Would you like and tea?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle in his eyes gone.  
  
"No thank you sir."  
  
"Draco, I have to inquire as into why you are here."  
  
"Sir," Draco began choosing his words carefully. "My father is a Death Eater and I am going to be marked as soon as he wants me to be marked and I don't want to be apart of the Death Eaters and I was wondering if there was anything that I can do about it."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the young man that was now sitting in front of him looking into those icy blue eyes that made Draco such a powerful young man.   
  
"Draco," Dumbledore began to say with no twinkle in his eyes. "You are in a very dangerous position here, in one hand you have your own life ready to do whatever that you want to do, and in to the other hand you have the life that you father has chosen for you. It is your choice and I cannot help you decided what you want to do about being a Death eater."  
  
"Sir, I was thinking about maybe spying for the side of the light to make up for all of the terrible things that I know that I am going to have to do."  
  
Dumbledore thought about what the young Malfoy was offering another way into Voldemort's circle. It was a very tempting thought to have a spy. A year ago when Severus had been found out as a traitor the order had been at a loss because their inside source of information was gone.  
  
"I will be happy for you to spy for the side of the light, but you will have to prove yourself by working your way into the inner circle of death eaters, to do this you will need some help." He paused lost in his thoughts. "You will need to find Severus and talk to him about this new situation that has arrived and he will help you."  
  
"Thank you sir," Draco said getting up and leaving Dumbledore's office to go back to his common room because it was too late to get to his first class.  
  
Harry was making his was down to the potions class room because he wanted to have a word with Severus before the lesson started.  
  
Knocking softly on the door Harry waited for the Potions Master to open the classroom.  
  
Wondering who could be knocking on his classroom door fifteen minutes before the class started Severus made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Alexander looking thoughtful.  
  
"May I help you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sir," Harry began. "May I please have a word in private with you?"  
  
No saying anything Severus turned around and walked into the empty classroom followed by Alexander shutting the door and placing several locking and silencing charms up with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Severus please listen to me," Harry said. "You need to give me detention for a week starting tonight."  
  
"I will give you detention, but do something to deserve it."  
  
Waving his hand again Harry undid all of the spells that he had put up in order to protect him and Severus and walked out of the classroom leaving his stuff on a small lab table until he returned to class.  
  
Going back to the great hall to have lunch with the other Gryffindor's Harry thought that it might be good to try and get information of the order of the phoenix out of Ron and Hermione because he wanted to see how the order was coping with his supposed death.  
  
Noticing that his class mates were getting up to go to their next class Harry grabbed a bit of food from the table before heading back down the dungeons for potions class.  
  
In potions the class was reviewing all of the sixth year potions while Harry was trying to think of a way to get into detention.  
  
Waving his hand under the desk Harry floated small buckets of slugs above all of the Slytherin's cauldrons and then muttering another spell under his breath to protect all of the Gryffindor's potions, he dumped the slugs into the cauldrons.  
  
Sitting at his desk grading the papers on the healing potions that his NEWT class had just turned in he noticed the shouts of all of the Slytherin's as slugs began to get poured into all of their potions. Casting a spell to shield himself from all of the explosions that were now taking place he waved his wand casting a spell that made a sign hanging over Alexander's head saying that he sabotaged all of his slytherin's potions.  
  
"Alexander!" Severus Shouted over the chaos. "Detention for a week starting tonight at 8!"  
  
Harry bowed his head down saying "Sorry Professor Snape, I was just trying to bring some cheer to this class."  
  
"Detention for another week and ten potions from Gryffindor!" Severus roared. "Class dismissed and all of you," he said glaring at the Slytherin's, "Follow me."  
  
With that all of the Gryffindors ran out of the potions classroom and back up to their common rooms to talk about what had just happened.   
  
Harry's last class went without a hitch except for the news getting around the school about what had happened to all of the Slytherins. To say the least Alex became a hero in the eyes of the other houses.  
  
Heading down to the dungeons for his first detention Harry thought about what his mentors had said about the bond.  
  
"When you complete the bond Harry you will be very weak for 24 hours because your entire being has to get used to the new power that you will be receiving."  
  
"What will I do to protect myself incase something Happens?" Harry asked feeling slightly nervous.  
  
"Stay with Severus because he will have a little more strength to protect the both of you and also the wards surrounding his room will be able to provide more strength that you think."  
  
"Is there anything else that I should know?"  
  
"There is always more that you need to know," said his mentors, "but you do not need to know that right now, you will find out in due time."  
  
Knocking on the door of the potions classroom and entering Harry was stood in shock at the mess that he had made.  
  
"Before we go to my rooms you will be cleaning up with mess," Severus said sitting at his desk not looking up at Harry. "You may clean it up any way you feel like because we need as much time as we could have."  
  
Not saying everything Harry moved to the middle of the classroom and shut his eyes. Holding his hands together Harry lifted them over his head and concentrated on the way the potions classroom looked before the start of his class today and sending his magic out to the surrounding classroom he cleaned all of the puddles of goop that were spread out among all of the desks. The broken chairs that had been destroyed when the class ran out of the room were soon repaired and in their rightful locations and the room was now clean.  
  
"Done sir," Harry said looking at his work.  
  
Severus looked up from his desk to survey the room and found that the classroom was the way it was before the explosions had happened. Everything was clean and repaired. The room was spotless. To say the least, Severus was stunned, not even a regular cleaning spell could do what Harry had done.  
  
"That was fast," Severus said. "What spell is it?"  
  
"The spell that I used was one of the first spells that I ever had built it's just a massive cleaning spell with modifications on what exactly it was cleaning," Harry said.  
  
"You made that spell?" Severus asked a little unnerved by the display of raw power that Harry had just shown.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.   
  
Severus got up from his desk and led Harry to his private stores locking the classroom behind him. Once in his private stores he pulled a jar of some odd potion ingredient off of the shelf and a small door appeared to his private chambers.  
  
Opening the door and allowing Harry to walk into his chambers Severus locked down all of the entrances so that they wouldn't be disturbed for the evening.  
  
"Harry I would like to talk to you before we can complete the bond," Severus said. "I know that you know that I was a death eater, but you realize that when we bond that we will both be linked to the Dark lord. Also because I was a death eater I still don't feel completely comfortable about what is going to happen between us tonight."  
  
"Severus," Harry began. "I know that we are both linked to Voldemort and I would like to do something about your mark before we go any farther this evening. I will only do this if you allow me to, but I am going to remove the mark."  
  
Harry knelt in front of Severus and took his left arm and placed on the arm rest. Pushing up the sleeve to reveal a very red dark mark, Harry placed his left hand on the mark causing Severus to let out a hiss of pain.   
  
"Adrideo abripio Cisrhenanus acer multimodis Cisrhenanus aequus multimodis clueo," Harry said wincing in pain as the mark slowly moved off Severus's arm and onto his left fore arm.  
  
Taking his hand off of what used to be the mark Harry looked up at Severus waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Is it truly gone?"  
  
"No," Harry replied. "But you will no longer be the bearer of such a monstrosity."  
  
"Thank you," Severus said drawing Harry into his warm thankful embrace.  
  
Leaning into Severus, Harry gently placed his lips upon his only love. Feeling Severus deepen the kiss Harry let his hands roam over Severus's body trying to remove all clothing.  
  
Glasses and clothing were thrown about Severus's sitting room as Harry was picked up and moved into a bedroom.  
  
Severus was placing small little kisses all over Harry's body slowly moving his way down to Harry's cock that was asking for some much needed attention. Taking Harry's cock into his mouth Severus slowly ran his tongue across the very tip of Harry's cock pushing Harry's limits.  
  
While Severus was giving Harry some attention Harry muttered a cutting charm, cutting both his wrist and Severus's wrist and then placing them both together as Severus continued his actions.  
  
Deciding that Harry was close enough Severus summoned some lubricant to him and began to prepare Harry for what was to come.   
  
Severus entered Harry in one swift motion causing Harry to cry out and as Severus began to move in and out getting ready to climax with Harry they both began to say the binding spell.  
  
"With our blood and bodies joined may we become one and forever stay as one."  
  
With that Severus and Harry climaxed together and collapsed onto the bed with their blood still flowing from their wrists soon asleep.  
  
Draco was wandering the deserted hallways of the school wondering about what Dumbledore said about talking to Snape about being a death eater. He knew that Snape had been discovered as a traitor to the dark lord but some how managed to live.  
  
How was Snape a traitor to the dark lord? That question was nagging Draco. "Dumbledore said to talk to Snape and that is what I am going to do," Draco muttered to himself trying to give himself courage to talk to the somewhat cold potions master.  
  
Tomorrow, he would talk to Snape tomorrow. The next day was Saturday and he had nothing else planned, but until he talked to Snape Draco would try and get some sleep.  
  
When Draco entered into his dorm he noticed a black falcon sitting on the back of a chair waiting for him with a letter attached to its leg.  
  
Removing the letter knowing that it was from his father he opened it reading the contents.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
I am glad that you have decided to join me in this great adventure. On Halloween I will send you another letter with the same bird that will take you to where I will be waiting for you and we will celebrate your journey into manhood.  
  
Lucius  
_  
Sighing to himself Draco burned the letter and sent the falcon on its way back home to his father. Knowing that tonight he would not get any sleep Draco settled down to do his homework for the weekend.  
  
  
  
Thank you very much to everyone that has been reading this story!  
  
I was wondering who Draco should be paired with, please leave a review saying who you would like him to be with.  
  
Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

The month of September passed by quickly and Harry and Severus were able to train together in the evenings to practice with the power that they now both had because of the bond.   
  
Harry excelled in all of his classes and with the addition of spell weaving and healing taught to him he was able to focus all of his attention on defeating Voldemort once and for all.  
  
Severus was used to having his own metal voice in his head, but when the bond was completed he and Harry were able to talk together in their heads providing some entertainment in the most boring of times.   
  
The staff remained oblivious to what had happened between Harry and Severus because Severus kept his icy exterior up and carried himself in his usual snarky self manner.  
  
Draco was afraid of what would happen to him if he decided to talk to Snape about his problems as a death eater.  
  
Harry who now had the dark mark on his left fore arm was able to tell when Voldemort's followers had been called because he also felt the pain of the mark burning along with his scar. He tried to hide this from Severus, but when Voldemort called his death eaters to him during a potions class Harry messed up a potion to which he earned himself a detention to which he was going to.  
  
Severus was sitting in his office thinking about what had happened in today's potions class. The class was brewing the counter potion to a weaker truth serum than Veritaserum when he looked up, feeling Harry's pain through their bond signaling that the dark lord had called a meeting. Normally Severus would have just ignored Harry's reaction because he knew that Harry could deal with the pain in his scar, but when he noticed Harry flinching and moving his left arm down to underneath the worktable is when it happened.  
  
There was an explosion from Harry's work bench and the entire class was covered in potion.  
  
"Alexander!" Severus yelled. "Detention tonight at 8."  
  
Sighing to himself Harry opened the door to the potions classroom and walked in looking at the mess that he had created. He knew that Severus wouldn't mind if he cleaned the classroom with magic Harry began to get ready for his massive cleaning spell.  
  
Not saying everything Harry moved to the middle of the classroom and shut his eyes. Holding his hands together Harry lifted them over his head and concentrated on the way the potions classroom looked before the start of his class today and sending his magic out to the surrounding classroom he cleaned all of the puddles of goop that were spread out among all of the desks.   
  
"Sir, you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes Harry please have a seat," Severus said. "We need to talk."  
  
Harry sat down waiting for Severus to continue.  
  
"I am happy that we completed the bond, but," Severus paused in what he was saying trying to choose his next words carefully. Throwing away the politeness he asked "Why did you cut or writs while we were having sex?"  
  
"The bond was comprised of three parts, a blood bond, a physical bond, and then the actual bonding spell. We had to do those things in order or else something terrible could have happened."  
  
Severus nodded everything that Harry was saying made sense.  
  
"Harry," Severus said kindly. "What happened today during class?"  
  
"Voldemort called," Harry replied looking at the ground in front of him.  
  
"I know that, but why were you trying to hide you left arm?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Harry give me your left arm," Severus said in a voice that left no room for argument.  
  
Harry held out his left arm and let Severus pull up the sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his for arm glowing red because of the pain.  
  
"Why do you have the mark?"  
  
"Remember before we bonded," Severus nodded. "Well with the spell that I said, Adrideo abripio Cisrhenanus acer multimodis Cisrhenanus aequus multimodis clueo, well that means please remove this pain on this man on me."  
  
Severus stared.  
  
"I moved the mark from your arm to mine," Harry said waiting for the outburst that he knew would eventually come.  
  
"And why did you do that?" Severus asked.  
  
"I did it because I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain, and it will help me to destroy Voldemort because of the spell that I am currently building."  
  
"I will not let you get away with doing anything else to me that will involve your personal life with out my permission."  
  
"Severus, I am thirty years old and I have been able to look after myself just fine."  
  
"Please Harry," Severus said calmly. "Get out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just get out before I hurt your feelings even more."  
  
With that Harry got up and left Severus's private Chambers to go beat the crap out of a punching bag before he went back to the dorm.  
  
  
  
AN: This is short chapter because I am setting something up for the next chapter that should make it very long. I do hope that you press the little review button and leave me some feed back about what you think of this story.  
  
I hope this chapter does answer the questions about the dark mark.  
  
aikidobrat 


	12. Chapter 12

**Important:** There is rape in this chapter, not too graphic, but still described. If you are uncomfortable with that please skim the chapter. Thanks!!  
  
  
  
Tonight was the night, the night that would change Draco's life forever. Tonight was the night that he was going to meet the Dark Lord and get the mark, the mark of terror and destruction the mark of which all pain was focused around. Tonight was the night that would haunt Draco for the rest of his life.  
  
Dumbledore had told Draco to talk to Snape. Draco had listened to what the headmaster had to say but in the end decided that if he really wanted help, then he would go to Snape, but not before he was marked.  
  
His father had sent him a letter telling him to only bring his wand and nothing more.  
  
While the school was at the Halloween party that Dumbledore some how planned, he would be going outside to the gates of Hogwarts and then the portkey would active, taking him to the Dark Lord.   
  
Dressing in all black robes that swirled around his ankles, Draco looked in the mirror. He was scared. He was afraid to go in front of the Dark Lord tonight and prove his loyalty.   
  
Looking back at him was a haughty young Malfoy that would do anything to get power. The mirror showed Draco his perfect mask that he had put up to protect his true emotions from showing. He was ready.  
  
Leaving the school at 11:45 Draco made his way down to the front gates and just out past the wards so that he would not set anything that Dumbledore had put up off.  
  
Standing there waiting until he heard the school bells chime midnight Draco waited for the portkey to activate. As the last bell chimed Draco felt the familiar tug at his navel and felt himself being transported away to a secure location.  
  
Landing with as much grace as a Malfoy could, which was actually not much, Draco looked up to see where he was and was surprised to see that he was at his home: Malfoy Manor  
  
"Good evening Draco."  
  
Draco turned to see who was talking to him and saw his father standing there waiting to take him up to the manor to see the Dark Lord.  
  
"Father," Draco said bowing his head in a sign of respect.  
  
Lucius said nothing as he turned towards the manor walking swiftly not caring if his son fell behind.  
  
Draco followed his father to the manor and down a series of passage ways that he had never even seen before trying to remember how to get in and out of this part of the manor.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Draco suddenly came to a halt before a plain looking door.  
  
"Whatever may happen in here," Lucius said while putting his death eater mask on, "I am proud of you to finally join us."  
  
Draco said nothing but watched in anticipation as the door opened to reveal what looked like a throne room. As he entered he saw that the death eaters were lined up in two lines on either side of the room from what he guessed according to rank. As he walked forwards towards the throne that he noticed the Dark Lord sitting in watching him very carefully.  
  
Draco bowed his head to show that he was at the Dark Lord's mercy kneeled in the center of the room waiting for his next instructions.  
  
Looking down from his throne, the Dark Lord watched as the young Malfoy knelt in front of him waiting, the young boy seemed so eager to join him in his conquest.   
  
"Rise young Malfoy," the Dark Lord commanded. "Look up into my eyes."  
  
As Draco rose at the sound of the Dark Lord's commands he made sure that his mask was in place ready to show his father what the Malfoy name truly meant, submission. Looking into those blood red eyes Draco felt himself being searched for any doubts about what he was going to be doing tonight. He was ready to face whatever would come.  
  
Seeing that Draco was intent on joining him, the Dark Lord ushered forth a Death Eater.  
  
"Wormtail I would like you to get me the woman that we have in the dungeons," the Dark Lord commanded. "Draco when one of my loyal death eaters returns with a victim I would like you to torture in the worst way possible."  
  
Draco nodded his head and bowed to show the Dark Lord that he would do whatever he had commanded without question.  
  
Wormtail returned to the throne room with a stunned woman being levitated behind him. Dropping the woman to the ground in front of Draco, Wormtail returned to his place in the two lines of death eaters.  
  
"You may begin when you are ready."  
  
Draco stood up and revived the woman in front of him with a simple wave of his wand getting ready to torture her.  
  
"Crudus," Draco said trying not to flinch when the woman cried out in pain. She would slowly bleed to death from the inside out.  
  
The death eaters laughed at the woman and Draco knew if he wanted to be a higher ranked death eater he would have to do something he never wanted to do. Rape a person.  
  
Muttering a spell to make himself hard, Draco tore off the woman's clothing and without any warning he thrusted himself into the woman while she screamed out from the pain of being raped and bleeding to death. Draco soon climaxed mixing his seed with her blood and withdrew from the woman leaving her sobbing on the ground while he composed himself again.  
  
While being cheered on by the other death eaters Draco quickly cast the Cruciatus curse on the woman feeling sick to his stomach as he did so hearing the woman's screams.  
  
"Enough," the Dark Lord commanded very pleased with what the young Malfoy had just done. "You have proven yourself beyond what some of my followers have ever done, I am very pleased."  
  
Draco kneeled in front of the Dark Lord and said, "You wish is my command, master."  
  
"Do you see this," the Dark Lord shouted at his death eaters that were now silent. "This is what you call loyalty. Lucius come here."  
  
Lucius walked up the Dark Lord's side and waited for his orders. He was proud of what Draco had just done. He had upheld the Malfoy name.  
  
"You have trained your son well Lucius. You shall be rewarded."  
  
"Thank you my lord," Lucius said bowing.  
  
"Young Malfoy," the Dark Lord began. "You have pleased me and I shall reward you by granting the mark. Step forward."  
  
Draco did as he was told.  
  
The Dark Lord stood up from the chair that he was sitting in and walked towards Draco looking at the young man waiting to be marked. The Dark Lord pushed up the sleeve of Draco's black robes and started to mutter the beginning of the marking spell.  
  
Draco tried not to wince in pain as the dark mark was being burned onto his left fore arm marking him as a death eater.  
  
The Dark Lord added something different to the mark. He outlined the mark in gold making Draco one of the highest ranking death eaters.  
  
The marking was done and the Dark Lord dismissed all of his other followers except Draco.  
  
"Follow me young Malfoy."  
  
Draco got up from his kneeling position on the floor wincing in pain at the mark now on his arm. Following the Dark Lord into another chamber next to the throne room the Dark lord sat down and motioned for Draco to do the same.  
  
"What is your first name?"  
  
"Draco my lord."  
  
"Draco, that is a very nice name," the Dark Lord commented to himself. "I would like to thank you for joining me and I would give you a proper welcome, but unfortunately you have to go back to Hogwarts before it is noticeable that you are gone. But before you leave I would like you to keep writing to me in this book that I will give you about what is happening at the school. You are going to be my source of information at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco bowed his head in acknowledgement as the Dark Lord gave him a small book that looked very old.  
  
"That is all that I would like you to do. You may go now."  
  
Draco stood up and bowed to the Dark Lord as he made his way back to the part of the Malfoy manor grounds where there were no wards and felt a tug behind his navel.  
  
Looking up from where he landed he saw that the portkey that he had brought him back to Hogwarts. Knowing that the Halloween party had been over for a while, Draco made his way swiftly back to his dormitory where he could think about everything that had just happened.  
  
The morning came too soon for Draco. He woke up feeling very stiff and sore trying to forget what he had done last night.   
  
Pulling his left sleeve up Draco looked down at the mark that was now burned in his arm. Looking up at the clock that read 7:45, Draco got out his bed and went into the shower to let his emotions wash away in warm water.  
  
Luckily it was the weekend and this gave Draco sometime to think about what he was going to do. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore about spying but he really didn't want to deal with the somewhat crazy headmaster.  
  
After what had seemed for ever Draco made his way up to the headmaster's office lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Lemon Drops," Draco mumbled to the stone gargoyle and watched as it moved aside letting him go up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office.   
  
"Severus I will not tolerate you sulking in your rooms."  
  
"Headmaster with all due respect I don't think that you have a right to know what is going on between Harry and myself."  
  
Wasn't Harry dead? Draco shook himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"I don't care who Harry is on the outside as long as he will leave me alone."  
  
"Severus please try and be reasonable, if Harry is going to be a student here he needs to act a student and not completely associate himself with you. He is a grown man."  
  
"I don't care what you have to say headmaster. Good day."  
  
The door to the headmaster's office open to let a flustered Severus Snape out and down the staircase.  
  
"Please come in Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said his eyes with his usual twinkle. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you sir."  
  
"Please have a seat," Dumbledore said while popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"  
  
"Sir, I was marked last night and I was hoping that I could spy for you."  
  
"Well I will let you spy for the light, but you will need to prove your loyalties before I can fully trust you."  
  
"Well I will be willing to do that sir."  
  
"Have you seen Professor Snape yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I will not talk to you about spying until you have seen him and ask him about his days as a death eater."  
  
Draco said nothing knowing that he was now being dismissed from his meeting with the headmaster.  
  
Deciding to forgo breakfast so that Draco could speak to his head of house he began the long trek back down to the dungeons.  
  
Finding the door to Professor Snape's Personal quarters, Draco knocked on the door waiting.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy sir."  
  
Severus opened the door and let the young Malfoy into his personal chambers. After they both made themselves comfortable on the black leather chairs that Severus had in his living room Severus waited for Malfoy to begin the conversation.  
  
"Sir, Dumbledore sent me down here to talk to you about spying for the light."  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
"Sir, I was marked last night. I know I want to spy."  
  
"Spy for how long? The rest of the year? You know that you will have no protection from the dark Lord after you graduate unless you want to spend all of your time in Hogwarts with sometimes nothing to do. Even during the summer?"  
  
Draco bowed his head in shame. He has thought about what would happen if he didn't join the Dark Lord and his father would probably kill him. But even if he joined the Dark Lord he would still have to kill people which somehow made him feel really sick.  
  
No matter what Draco would choose he would have to suffer one way or another because of what his family was and what he was expected to do.  
  
"Please go see Alexander," Severus said quietly. "Even though he is a Gryffindor, he can help you far better than I can."  
  
"Yes sir," Draco said and stood up. He left his head of house sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.  
  
Draco went up to the great hall to have a bite to eat before he would try and find Alexander. He knew that the new student was top of his class, he even seemed smarted than that Granger girl.   
  
After he ate Draco went into the library to look up books about spying to see if any of those books would help him at all.  
  
Harry was up early and training in the room of requirement. It had almost been a month since Severus told him to get out and his bonded wouldn't even approach him.   
  
After showering and eating Harry went into the library to do his homework for the weekend so that he would have Hermione nagging him to do his homework.  
  
Draco saw Alexander enter the library and sit down at a desk in a corner that was barely used. Deciding that it was now or never to get help, Draco approached the Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
**AN**: For almost all of this week I have just been writing and writing because I really got hit with a sudden wave if inspiration. I would like to thank you all for helping me make that happen.  
  
I would like to thank a few people that have really helped me with this story because they have helped me to bring my writing to another level of writing which has helped this story to get better and better.  
  
**Katie Lupin Black**: You have given me comments that have helped me carry on with the story when I was going to stop. You helped me to continue. Thank you.  
  
**Athenakitty:** even though you just leave questions, you help me to answer those questions in my writing, which makes everything clear to understand.  
  
**Gryvon:** Even though you have just reviewed a little bit of my story the grammatical stuff that you have pointed out to me has helped me look at everything as a whole and help to fix my mistakes.  
  
**Cherrychika101**: Even though you are one of my best friends, your offer to be my beta is so exciting for me because all of the chapters that I have put up come from my head to the computer and them online with almost no proof reading, which I should probably do.  
  
**To everyone who has been reading:** Thank you so much for leaving me feed back which has helped me to look at this story and another one that I am working on to make them so much better that what I could do. I hope that you leave me even more reviews to help keep me going when I feel not as creative as I have been feeling this past week.  
  
Aikidobrat 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was currently working on his spell weaving homework that would be due in a few hours when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Draco Malfoy walking up to him. Waiting to see if Draco talked to him nicely, Harry bent his head down to finish the calculations on the spell that he was working on.  
  
Walking over to where Alexander was sitting working on something, Draco cleared his throat to get the other boy's attention.  
  
"Alexander," Draco said, unsure on what he was supposed to be saying to the other boy. "Is there anyway that we could talk in private?"  
  
Now why would someone like Draco Malfoy becoming to talk to him? Harry was thinking about what Draco had asked.  
  
"Sure, when would you like to meet?"  
  
"Now would be a good time."  
  
"Do you have a specific place that you want to meet at?"  
  
"Just somewhere private."  
  
"I know just the place," said Harry thinking of the room of requirement. "I know of a secure place where no one could find us if you want to follow me."  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
Harry shrunk his stuff and put it in to one of his robe pockets and began to lead the way from the library to the room of requirement.   
  
Knowing that not many students were up early on the weekend Harry and Draco made their way quickly and quietly to the seventh floor, and started to search for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, who normally was being clubbed by trolls.  
  
Concentrating on a room that would be comfortable enough for the both of them, yet a secure place where no one would find them, Harry paced the corridor.  
  
"Hey look there's a door!" Draco exclaimed surprised that a door could appear out of no where.  
  
"Welcome to the room of requirement."  
  
Harry sat down in a chair and waited for Draco to stop wandering around the room in awe at what things were there. Bookcases stacked wall to wall about Defense and spying.  
  
"Alexander. You probably don't know much about and I don't know much about you, but I have come to ask you for your help in something. Will you promise that everything that I tell you, you will keep to yourself and no one else may know about any of this."  
  
"I promise on my wand that I will keep everything a secret."  
  
"I am a death eater. I joined because I thought that I could help the side of the light by spying. Dumbledore told me to talk to Snape and when I talked to Snape he told me to find you. I don't know why Snape recommended you, but I know it must be for a good reason."  
  
"I know why Snape you tell you to talk to me," Harry said thinking out loud.   
  
"I can understand if you don't want to help me because I am a death eater," Draco said looking at his hands.  
  
"I will help you Draco, but I will require you to do one thing for me. That is not matter what I have you do; I would like you to keep going even though it may seem pointless at some points."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Then lets get started," Harry said asking the room to change into a training room where he would be able to teach Draco how to defend himself like a muggle.  
  
They started out with some simple stretches to get their bodies loosened up. Then Harry started to show Draco how to punch and kick and set Draco on a light punching bag to increase his power and strength, while Harry went off into a corner to fight his dummies that he charmed to attack him with all of the knowledge that he knew.  
  
After a good twenty minutes of both Harry and Draco doing different drills Harry called a halt to what they were doing and let Draco recover from what he was doing.  
  
"Draco, I know that you are new to this type of movement and I am going to be going easy on you for the first week and then we are going to be practicing for several hours each day."  
  
Gasping for breath Draco tried to ask a question.  
  
"But won't," a sharp intake of a breath, "we be out after curfew?"  
  
"Yes, but before we are I will cover the basic of invisibility charms so that we won't get caught."   
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. What time are we going to meet?"  
  
"I'll send you a note," Harry said while leaving the room.  
  
Draco went back to his dorm and changed into clean clothes and sat down on his bed so that he could look at the journal that the Dark Lord had given him.  
  
Opening the small black book to the first page he saw his name there in gold ink. Taking a quill and a bottle of ink Draco began to write, "My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
The words that Draco wrote sank into the page disappearing, but not before a response was written back.  
  
_"Hello Draco. This is lord Voldemort. I do hope that everything is alright."_  
  
"Everything is fine here and I was wondering what you would like me to do here at Hogwarts."  
  
_"I would like you to try and recruit other young purebloods to our side. Also try and tell me what the old fool is up to."  
_  
"I will be happy to do that my lord."  
  
_"Also, there will be an attack to the school with in a week. I would like you not to be involved because you would get into too much trouble with Dumbledore for bring out on the field on my side."_  
  
"Is there anything I can do to assist you?"  
  
_"Try and find a weak spot in the wards, but if you can't it is okay, because I have to teach you the ways of my followers, personally."_  
  
"I will assist you as much as I can my lord."  
  
"_Good. For now just relax. Talk to you soon my young servant,"_ the dark lord wrote and then was gone.  
  
Draco shut the book and placed several locking spells around it and placed the book in his trunk.  
  
What should he do? Draco felt the need to warn someone about the upcoming attack, but who?

**AN**: Thank you all for your comments and just being great readers. I do hope that you will help me try and get 100 reviews before i post the next chapter. The person that is the 100th reviewer will get to help with the plot of the next chapter and get another chapter dedicated to them!


	14. Chapter 14

The week passed by very fast for Draco. He was training really hard and he was able to learn things that Hogwarts would never teach him.

The day to the attack drew closer and Draco was worried about what might happen, so he decided to talk to Alexander that evening.

"Alexander," Draco began. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Harry didn't say anything and just sat down in one of the chairs in the room of requirement waiting for Draco to continue.

"Last week after our first training session I was informed that there is going to be an attack by the dark lord tomorrow evening, and I was wondering what I should do."

"Draco, I know this may be hard for you to hear, but we are going to do nothing."

"Why?"

"Because if you want to get into the Dark Lord's inner circle and become a spy, you will have to convince him that you are completely loyal to him."

"If we can't tell anyone, could we find someway to protect the rest of the student body?"

"Well when the attack happens, we could help move the students to the safety of their dorms, but that is all that I can think of."

"Okay, Thank you for your help Alexander," Draco said as he started to leave the room of requirement.

"Please call me Alex," Harry said while watching the other boy leave.

After Draco left Harry sighed to himself knowing that he was going to have to do something about the attack tomorrow, something, but he didn't know what to do.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room trying to figure out the person that Alexander was. To them he was similar to Harry in many ways, but yet so different. It was hard for them to think of what to do.

All they knew was that Alexander was barley in the common room and was rarely seen outside of his classes. Even people from the other houses didn't see much of the mysterious figure.

Sighing Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got up and left the common rooms to go up to their dorms and wait for the next day to come.

The next day came and Harry was outside running around the Hogwarts grounds trying to figure out where the attack would take place later today.

If one was to come from the lake side they wouldn't have much of a strategically advantage because if a person was trying to surprise the castle residents, they would be clearly visible.

The main gates were ruled out, because what were the chances that Voldemort was going to walk up to the school through the wards where they were the strongest?

The attack would be coming from the forest; it was the most logical place to enter the school grounds because the wards were very thin because of how big the forest was and all of the magical beasts that could possibly hinder an attacker.

Harry went to all of his classes on a usual Friday. And after school Harry went down to the dungeons to find Severus.

The past month had been hard on Harry because of trying to get used to the new bond and Severus was not helping at all. He had pushed Harry away after the bonding and had left Harry all alone to deal with the new powers.

Even though Harry could talk to Severus through a mental link, he thought it would be best if he let Severus work out his problems by himself and not get in the way of his teaching duties.

"Severus," Harry called though the mind link. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Yes I do," Severus mentally shot back at Harry trying to snarl at him. "Make it quick, I'm in my personal lab."

Harry knock on the office door and heard Severus say come in.

Walking into Severus private potions lab Harry waved his hand shutting the door and warding it behind him.

"Severus, I have been informed that there is going to be an attack on Hogwarts tonight. I would like to ask you a favor."

"And what might that favor just entail?"

"You not coming up and fighting."

"Why would you want me to stay here in the Dungeons?"

"Because I am going to be testing the bond tonight and I don't want both of us drawing on each others magical energy out on the battle field until we can control our actions better."

"You know I hate being down here," Severus sighed.

"I know, but also Voldemort would have his way with you."

"I understand. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, just wait and hope for the best," Harry said and left the room going up to the astronomy tower to think.

While the rest of the school was eating diner in the great hall, Harry sat in the astronomy tower looking out towards the forbidden forest to where the attack would come from.

Watching a blood red sun set over the lake Harry felt the air get suddenly colder around him.

"It has begun," He said as he walked down to the great hall.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the great hall eating his dinner which happened to be roasted chicken with corn when he felt a strong surge of magic shake the hall. Looking around the great hall he saw that the entire student body had felt the surge and they were all looking up at him as if he had something to do with it.

"Please may I have your attention," Dumbledore began to say at the same moment as Alexander burst through the doors.

"Professor, there is an attack on the school."

Chaos erupted as the students began to talk abut what was happening. They began to panic.

"Please go back to your dorm rooms immediately and the rest of the staff please come with me."

The students ran out of the great hall while the staff stood up out of their seats and went towards the front doors of the school only to be stopped by Alexander.

"Stop right there," Harry commanded.

"Why are you doing this? We are fully trained wizards and we have had more experience than you have ever had," said the new Defense against the dark arts teacher that Harry knew to be an incompetent fool.

"I am sorry that I have to do this," Harry said as he banished the staff members to the astronomy tower to watch the battle from above.

Walking outside, Harry closed the doors to the front of the school. He watched them be locked down with the metal bolt and beams that came out from the doors and locked themselves in place magically.

Now, not having to worry about the students, Harry turned around to see what was going to be attacking the school.

Dementors and werewolves.

"Shit."

Harry had been expecting Dementors, but not werewolves; this might prove to be an even bigger challenge than he thought it might be.

Still standing on the steps to the main entrance Harry stripped off his school clothing to reveal battle robes as well as an assortment of different weapons.

Carefully watching the line on magical creatures coming closer to him Harry began to chant. He was weaving a spell that would protect the people inside of the castle from the side affects of the Dementors.

"Absumi hic anima," Harry said and raised his hands so that his palms were facing outwards towards the slowly advancing Dementors.

Silver light came out of his hands and slowly began to create a barrier about fifty feet in front of Harry. Drawing his sword that was now visible to the staff that were now watching from the astronomy tower, Harry began to make his way towards the Dementors.

"Severus," Harry called out in his mind. "Would please tell the staff to start casting their own Patronus."

Feeling Severus silently acknowledge his request, Harry let the first wave of Dementors come towards him.

Harry saw the silver outlines of several patronus's being cast at the same time and let out a cry of aguish at the Dementors and threw himself into the ranks of them and began a furious battle.

Harry was fighting the Dementors and was almost done with them, when the werewolves that were waiting for something to happen joined in the battle causing Harry to use his magic.

Casting spells left and right, Harry began to bind the werewolves up with a silver cord. Knowing that the silver cord would slowly kill the werewolf that it touched. Harry began to feel himself beginning to get worn out from all of the fighting.

He had two choices, the first choice would be to cast his own Patronus that would be able to kill the Dementors but let the people who were watching the battle know who he truly was, or to continue to fight by hand and make himself weaker by the passing moment.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said as he watched his stag burst forth from his hand with a golden glow followed by a Phoenix. Watching their strange flight as they dove down into the hordes of Dementors attacking them with their fierce claws and horns. Then the two golden creatures circled around the battle field landing to stand aside Harry surveying their victory.

As soon as the stag and phoenix disappeared Harry noticed that all that was left were the werewolves that were slowly dying because of the silver chords binding them.

Slowly walking around the battle field Harry noticed that Dawn was soon approaching and that he would get to look at the werewolves before he did anything with them.

Waving his hand towards the general direction of the school Harry allowed the doors to be unlocked so only the staff could come out and help him clean up the big mess that he had just made.

The sun slowly began to rise in the east allowing Harry to see what damage he actually inflicted on the magical creatures during the night. Walking to where a man looked familiar Harry looked down and saw that the man that he was looking upon was Remus Lupin.

This is what Harry feared. Remus Lupin, the last remaining Marauder was now dying.

"Why Remus?" Harry asked the sky looking up for an answer.

"Thank you sir," Remus began to speak coughing up blood. "You have finally freed me from this terrible curse."

With that last breath Remus Lupin passed away.

Harry knelt down by the man's side and started to cry. He had killed the last tie to his parents. He had killed Sirius, and now he had Killed Remus. He was a murderer.

Dumbledore walked down from the astronomy tower to where Harry was kneeling next to a dead Remus Lupin. He wanted to talk to Harry about what had happened to him, but he knew better than to allow the man to wallow in pity.

"Alexander," Dumbledore began in a grave voice that left no room for disagreement. "Please go up to my office where I will meet you later."

Harry got up and walked away from the battle that he had just fought walking silently up to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore watched as Harry went up to his office and the rest of the staff began to come out in front of the school looking at Dumbledore waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"I would like Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout please come with me to my office. I need to discuss something important with you."

The heads of houses left the battle scene and went up to headmaster's office to wait for him to come up.

Thank you to every one that has taken the time to read my story!! I would like to thank Audrey for talking to me online about my story and helping me when I run out of ideas.

I was wondering if anyone would like to help me choose Harry's animal form.

Vote:

Black Panther

Silver phoenix

Snake

Other (please let me know which animal it would be)

Thank you for your comments, and please let me know what you think!!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was sitting in the headmaster's office knowing that even if he wanted to get out he wouldn't be able to because of the strong locking spell that the headmaster placed on the office door.  
  
Looking up when he heard the office door open to reveal the four heads of houses coming in to apparently take part in the conversation that the headmaster wanted.  
  
"Hello Alexander," Minerva said to the young boy that looked worn out from the fight. "You did a good deed this evening."  
  
Harry didn't bother to reply and just leaned back in the chair that he was in waiting for the headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore walked into his office and sat down behind his desk looking out at the people gathered before him. The heads of houses were all looking at him waiting to see what was going to happen, and Alexander was sitting in a chair looking down at the ground.  
  
"I have asked all of you to meet with me in my office because we are going to find out what happened with Harry the summer that he disappeared."  
  
"But Albus isn't Harry dead?"  
  
Albus looked up at the head of the Hufflepuff house and said, "No Harry isn't dead, and he is in fact very much alive and with us today right now."  
  
Everyone in the room was silent waiting to see what happened next. Seeing no one move to ask any questions Albus opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum and set it on top of the desk.  
  
"Alexander, if you don't mind, I would like to give you some Veritaserum so that the others can know the truth," Albus said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded hoping that he would remember his training with truth serums.  
  
"Please open your mouth."  
  
Alexander complied while Albus placed three drops of the clear liquid on the boy's tongue and waited a few minutes while the potion began to work.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Alexander Salazar Ravenclaw."  
  
There was a collective gasp of surprise from the occupants in the room except Dumbledore if his facial expression changed it all it reflected a look of anger.  
  
"How dare you lie," Hissed Albus at Alexander.  
  
Minerva looked sharply up at Albus.  
  
"How could he lie Albus? He is under the effects of the serum that you gave to him."  
  
"Silence!" Albus shouted at the other occupants of the room.  
  
"What is your true name?"  
  
"Alexander Salazar Ravenclaw."  
  
Minerva looked at Albus wondering what he was playing at. He forced a child to take Veritaserum and his question about name and who knows what else he might feel like. 'This is wrong,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Albus the boy is saying who he is. Wouldn't it be better to leave him alone?"  
  
Albus looked up at Minerva. His usual blue eyes were jet black and held no emotion in them.  
  
"Silentio," Albus said as a blue light came out of his wand and struck Minerva in the face. When she tried to move her mouth to speak she discovered that she had no mouth.  
  
"Emoveo," Harry said as a red light came out of his hand and struck the headmaster in the back disarming him while stunning him.  
  
There was silence in the room. Everyone was looking at Harry waiting to see what happened next.  
  
"Finite Incantatum," Harry said looking at Minerva and watched as her mouth reappeared. "That was not you headmaster."  
  
"How could that be?" asked professor Sprout.  
  
"The headmaster Dumbledore has made a deal with Voldemort," Harry paused to let this sink in to the heads of the four heads of houses, but continued before they could all speak. "I know that most of you think that either Harry Potter is missing or is dead, let me tell you that this is not the case. I am Harry Potter."  
  
"But how could you be Harry Potter if you said that your name was Alexander Salazar Ravenclaw?" asked the tiny professor Flitwick.  
  
"As you may know I disappeared for a little over a year, thirteen months to be exact. I was in another place. I walked through the veil thinking that I would be able to die and live peacefully, but that was not the case.  
  
"I was in a spirit world where I was able to interact with people who have died or souls that are going to be placed into bodies to experience a life. While I was there I was able to meet my parents, founders, and Merlin. They decided to send me back after the thirteen years that I spent there. To say the least I am older than I appear."  
  
"But how does it appear as if you were a seventh year?" Minerva asked.  
  
Harry stood up and looked at all of the heads of house and decided that he was going to show them his true form. Concentrating on what he looked like before he came back to this world he felt his body slowly shift into his real form.  
  
In the headmaster's office stood a man looking like he was in his late forties. Harry had grown over the years that he was away into a man that was around 6ft high that had straight long jet black hair that hung down to the ground. He had a muscular build that enabled him to fight with almost any weapon with the grace and ease of a true master. He no longer needed to wear glasses because he had learned how to magically fix his vision problems and he bright green eyes now had a mixture of blue in them. The famous lightening bolt scar that was in the middle of his forehead still remained there. This truly was Harry Potter.  
  
To say the least, the people in the room were shocked. In front of them stood a man that knew what he was doing. Harry had was no longer a child, he had seen too much pain and suffering in his life to rival that of the best wizards of the world.  
  
"The founders, my parents and Merlin decided to train me in all that they knew so that I would be able to come back to this world and defeat Voldemort once and for all. But there was a catch. When Voldemort dies I will have to stay in the world and be it's guardian protecting it from the evil that is to come."  
  
"Why would you have to stay?"  
  
"That was why I was born. It is my destiny to protect this realm from all of the evil that would try and consume it," Harry paused and took a deep breath. "I am a guardian."  
  
There was silence. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick were all stunned. They knew there was a guardian assigned to each realm or world to protect it from harm, but none of them had ever met one, ever.  
  
"I know that this is a lot of information to tell you all at once, but please try and understand that you have to do something about Albus. He was and still is a good person, but he had made a deal with Voldemort to not try and fight against him as long as Voldemort would leave Hogwarts alone."  
  
"But the Dark Lord didn't keep that promise up," Severus said putting the pieces together.  
  
"Yes, he knew that even Dumbledore had free reign of the school if he was in power that Dumbledore would still train the children to fight against him. Dumbledore sacrificed himself for the cause of the school."  
  
There again was silence. This time Minerva spoke.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" she said gesturing to Dumbledore who was still slumped over his desk.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do with him, but I would like you find so way to get rid of him and the defense against the dark arts teacher."  
  
"Why the other person?" Minerva asked.  
  
"That person is also working for Voldemort to make sure that Dumbledore is doing what he is supposed to be doing."  
  
"How would we get rid of them? I mean that we can't just randomly sack a person for working for the Dark Lord," Severus said. "We would need to get rid of the headmaster first."  
  
"But how would we do that?"  
  
"Getting rid of the headmaster is simple," Harry began. "He would have to either die, or be moved to St. Mungo's under the condition that he is mentally unstable. I will be able to help you with whatever you decide should be Dumbledore's fate, but I cannot choose."

**AN:**What is going to happen to Dumbledore? Is he going to die or is he going to live? That is for you the readers to choose. Please tell me if you want him to live or die.  
  
We have a tie!!! I still need to choose Harry's animal form and we have a tie between the silver phoenix and a black panther with green eyes. Please tell me if you want one of those or both?  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
Aikidobrat 


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was silent in the room as they exchanged glances from one another to the headmaster who was currently slumped over his desk.

The four heads of house thought on their choices and could not see themselves committing the act of killing their once beloved headmaster. Not wanting to see him die, but knowing that they were betrayed by the one person they all trusted inexplicably with their problems, secrets and lives was unacceptable. There had to be something done about the current predicament so deciding separately they all chose the second option.

"I suggest that we keep the headmaster alive," Severus said. Slowly he looked over at all of the other faculty members that were deep in thought about the headmaster's predicament.

"I agree," Filius spoke up first.

After a moment's hesitation Minerva gave her reply also, "I agree."

"I agree," Pomona Sprout said, making the last of the four heads of house be heard.

"You have all spoken, there is no way to take back what I am going to do," Harry began. "I will have to brew a potion that will slowly make him lose his magical and mental strength deteriorates over a period of three weeks. This will allow the four of you time to decide what is going to happen to the school. But for now, I need to go back to my dorm and rest. This has been a very long day for us all and I need to take a break."

Harry stood up and concentrated on his image of Alexander the way he looked just after the battle. When he finished replacing his mask, he walked out of the headmaster's office and back to his dorm.

Ginny Weasley was still sitting in her dorm room by the window. She had watched the battle and saw Alexander use a Patronus. Warding off the Dementors that were surrounding him. There was something familiar about the Patronus but she couldn't place her finger on it. Her mind wandered back to her fourth year at Hogwarts during a session with the DA.

It was just before the DA was discovered by Professor Umbridge. They had been practicing Patroni and Harry showed them what it would look like to them producing his own patronus as an example, his was a stag.

The stag that she saw along with the phoenix matched Harry's patronus. Ginny knew that Alexander had to somehow be related to Harry, and she was determined to find out.

Harry waved his wand unlocking the doors to all the common rooms as he headed up to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Saying the password 'peace' Harry walked inside to a quiet house, full of curious eyes staring back at him.

"How did you do it?" a younger Gryffindor asked him.

"Do what?" he replied trying to act like he knew nothing so that he could go to bed as soon as he possibly could.

"Destroy all of those things!" another Gryffindor shouted at him.

"I can't tell you that, but I would like to get some sleep if you could allow me to go up to my dorm, that would be great."

No one said anything as Harry pushed his way through the Gryffindors that were gathered in the common room, to the tower staircase that would lead him to his dorm.

Hearing all of the commotion down in the common room, Ginny came out of her dorm room in time to see Alexander ascend the stairs, up to the seventh year rooms. Following Alexander into his dorm she cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said looking anywhere but at the redhead.

"Alex, I was wondering if we could talk," she began not knowing how to address the topic of the battle.

"I suppose that we could talk right now, if it is really important," he sighed.

"It is," Ginny said while trying to collect her thoughts and courage. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked sharply up at Ginny staring right into her eyes seeing if she was joking. From what he could tell she was serious and sincere about in her question.

Not wanting to be heard or interrupted Harry put up several locking and silencing charms so that he could talk to Ginny privately.

"Why would you think that I was Harry Potter?" He questioned back hoping to waylay her suspicions.

"I was watching tonight when you were fighting the Dementors and I saw your patronus. From what I could see the stag looked like Harry's patronus from my fourth year here at Hogwarts. Either you are him or you must be related somehow. I know it."

Harry took a deep breath. This was exactly what he had been afraid of, one of his friends recognizing who he was because of his patronus. Releasing the breath that he didn't know that he was holding, Harry started to explain who he really was.

"Ginny, what I am about to tell you must not leave this room. Will you promise me that you will never repeat any portion of this conversation that we are about to have, to anyone?"

"Yes, but would it be possible to go somewhere more private?"

"What do you suggest?"

"The chamber of secrets, because I know that you are Harry," she folded her arms about her making her statement clear.

"Tomorrow after dinner then." Harry said in defeat.

"Ok," Ginny replied while getting ready to leave the room. "Oh and Harry, it's good to have you back."

Harry let Ginny out of his dorm room and quickly changed into his night clothing, exhausted because it was just after seven in the morning. Curling up in his bed, Harry closed his eyes to get some much needed rest.

Only able to sleep for three hours, Harry woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare that he had. He couldn't remember what the nightmare was about, but whatever it was; it scared the crap out of him.

The dorm was empty because it was Saturday and most of the students were either in the great hall or somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. Doing something other than the school work that would be due come Monday.

Deciding to take a much needed shower. Harry got up and went into the boys bathrooms, where he proceeded to wash away all of the blood and grime that he had accumulated during the battle. Letting the very hot almost scalding water pour over his body he thought about the potion he was going to make for the headmaster.

There were two potions that he could make that could render the headmaster insane; the first potion was letiter anima venenum, which was a deadly soul potion. The purpose of this potion was to destroy the soul or rather one's will. The second option was annullo conscientia venenum, which destroyed the brain functions of the victim. It would slowly shut down the brain activity, resulting in stopping the functions that sustained the body, thus killing the victim.

Both of these potions would eventually kill the drinker, but with the proper modifications would prolong the drinker's life. The effects of the potion would slowly work making it look like death by natural causes. If any other potion was given to the headmaster it would speed up the process causing death sooner.

'Dumbledore was going to die anyways, so why not speed up the time of his death?' Harry thought to himself.

Knowing that he needed to relax after the battle Harry decided to take a walk down to the dungeons.

Severus Snape sat in his private chambers thinking about all that had happened within the past 24 hours. He needed to relax and the only way he could think of relaxing was to drink himself into a stupor. So that is exactly what he did.

After the silent tension lingered on in his room for what seemed too last for hours, Severus heard someone knocking softly on his door. He went to the door and opened it, surprised to see Alexander standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" he snapped at the young wizard standing in front of him.

"To talk," Harry replied pushing his way past the startled drunk potion master and on into the living room.

Severus stumbled back into the room grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck in the process. He pulled him directly in front of his face and said.

"Kiss me," Severus spoke with a low growl that came from deep within his throat.

The request startled Harry, he wasn't expecting to snog Severus senseless. He just wanted to talk things out with him, but they way that he was being spoken to made all of the blood rush down to his groin.

Severus pulled Harry even closer to him and placed his lips upon Harry's. Harry was so stunned that he first didn't respond to the kiss, but soon he opened his mouth allowing bond mate to do whatever he pleased with his tongue, as he continued to ravish Harry's mouth.

Severus clenched his fingers in Harry's hair and began to pull him even closer to him as he backed the younger wizard up to the wall. Pressing his body firmly against the young man trapping him between hot and cold.

Harry tried to struggle free but found that Severus only tightened the hold in his hair painfully, his other hand was gripping tight on his hip. Harry was sure there would be bruising from this.

Finally his mouth was free as Severus began to ravish the exposed neck with bruising kisses, nips and bites.

"Severus, we need to talk," Harry said while muttering a sobering charm underneath his breath.

The Potion Master immediately backed away from the young wizard turning to regain his composure.

"Severus, I need help making a potion for Dumbledore, I was wondering if you would like to help me?"

"What potion would I be making?" Severus asked, knowing that Harry couldn't make a potion to save his life.

"We will be making the annullo conscientia venenum. I don't think that you have ever heard of this potion."

"What does it do?" Curious now at the prospect of a new potion Severus listened intently.

"Annullo conscientia venenum destroys the subconscious of one's mind so it slows down the brain activity until it is too slow to fuction properly any more, thus claming the victims rational thinking. It's a painful potion, but if we were to alter the potion with some phoenix tears it would slow down the eventual effects of the potion."

"Are your telling me that you want to alter a potion that has never been brewed before. Then give it to the headmaster without knowing how long or what the side effects are going to be?"

"Sure why not?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the nearest chair. Putting his feet up upon the low-lying mahogany table that was nestled in between the two high back leather chairs. Several potions texts scattered across the table layed open at odd intervals, looking like they had just been used along with several pieces of parchment. Resembling the student's essays that had red ink marked all over them with snide comments about their pitiful potion brewing.

Harry looked up at Severus to see a smirk form as he began to speak.

"Harry, I may be bonded to you, but I don't think now nor have I ever trusted you with volatile potions ingredients. Expecting me to allow your incompetence into my private stores, so that you can brew an experimental potion that has never been tested is utterly preposterous. Who knows what the outcome will be, for all I know, you could blow up my whole lab."

"All I need to know is, are you willing to work with me on this or not, I can get all of the ingredients with out having to get anything from your own personal stores. Also if you so are so afraid of my potion brewing skills we could work in your own classroom."

The Potions Master eyed Harry suspiciously wondering if they could actually work together, slowly he nodded his head in acceptance.

"I would prefer to do this in my personal lab thus prevent anyone intruding on the brewing process."

"I will send you the list of ingredients that you will need to pick up by the new moon which, is in five days. But for now I have to go take care of a few other things."

Harry got up from his seat and turned to leave coming face to face with his bonded. Holding his breath Harry waited to see what was going to happen with the tall dark and brooding wizard that stood before him.

After several minutes of the two wizards staring into each other's eves, Severus allowed the slightly shaking Harry Potter to escape.

Once Harry was beyond the door of the potions master chambers he took a deep breath to calm himself. He then decided to go up to the owlery to send a letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Meet me in Myrtle's bathroom at 10 tonight. I'll do my best to answer your questions._

_Alexander_

A tawny brown school owl sat on a small ledge ready to accept post. Harry tied the letter onto the owl's leg and watched as it flew off into the night.

**AN: Please Review!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was ten to ten and Harry was making his was to the entrance to the chamber of secrets to meet Ginny and talk with her about everything that had happened. Not really wanting to but knowing he would have to tell her at least some of what had been going on in his life.  
  
Seeing that the Youngest Weasley child was already waiting for him he opened his mouth and said in Parseltongue 'open' and entered the tunnel that would lead him to the chamber. Followed closely behind by the young girl with flaming red hair.  
With a few well places spells said under his breath so that Ginny would not hear what was being said Alex removed the carcass of the long dead basilisk cleaning the stagnant stench along with it.  
  
"Are you done being the happy homemaker now so you can start by explaining to me just what in the name of Merlin is going on?" she said crossing her arms in a facsimile of her mother's famous stance  
  
"Do you really want to know everything?"  
  
"Yes I do," Ginny replied looking into Alexander's eyes. "I want to know everything."  
  
Harry conjured two very comfortable looking chairs and sat down in one of them while putting up several complex silencing charms so that even if someone came down into the chamber, they would not be able to hear anything that would be exchanged between him and Ginny.  
  
"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while."  
  
Harry sat down and took a deep breath and began to tell his tale.  
  
"It was the end of fifth year and I was depressed because of what had happened in the department of mysteries. I had just lost the person that had meant the world to me. My aunt and uncle weren't making things much better, they kept me in my room not paying any attention to me, but I really didn't care.  
  
"When I was there, I received a letter from Dumbledore saying that someone would be picking me up from my relative's house so that I could learn occlumency to protect my mind.  
  
"I woke up early the next day so that I could finish packing when I heard the sounds of someone moving about downstairs. The person that was down there ended up being Snape and he took me to Hogwarts where Dumbledore told me that I would be living with Snape for the rest of the summer.  
  
"The first night that I was at Snape's house there was a death eater meeting and Severus found out that he was discovered as a spy to the order. Also at that time I was beginning to explore my sexuality and discovered that I prefer men rather than women, and that the feelings that I felt towards Severus just grew every time I saw him. At the time I didn't know if it was just feelings of loneliness or if they were true.  
  
"I was at his house for a while until we began to kiss one day in the library. Severus rejected me breaking my heart and I ran away. I went back to the department of mysteries to kill myself.  
  
"Severus tried to stop me as I was going to walk through the veil but I chose not to listen to anything that he said and walked through the veil to the other side. I thought that I would be happy because I wouldn't have to worry about being a savior. I could just be Harry.  
  
"I was wrong, what I discovered was the when I stepped through the veil I was in a spirit world where the dead would be able to interact with each other. There I met my parents and I saw Sirius again. I was Happy.  
  
"One day while I was there, I was told that I would have to be eventually sent back to this world as a guardian. Time in the spirit world passes differently from time here. For every month here, a year passes. I was in the spirit world for thirteen years.  
  
"While I was there I was trained in every type of magic there was possible. I met the four founders and Merlin and they served as my mentors. They helped me refine everything that they taught me so that I could one day come back to this world again.  
  
"During my 13 years in the spirit realm I went to many different realities? To train with other masters, their spirits sent me to these other worlds and realms to train, each leap or jump I took aged me quite differently than just the 13 years. I can't give you a specific age but I believe I am older than Dumbledore.  
  
"I finished my training in the spirit world and it was time for me to come back and fulfill my duty to this world and rid it of Voldemort. I came back as a seventh year student named Alexander."  
  
"Why did you come back as Alexander?"  
  
"I chose the name Alexander because I have always wanted an ordinary name and Alexander seemed normal to me."  
  
Harry finished speaking and lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
  
"We should go back up," Ginny said.  
  
Harry said nothing as he stood up and made his way to the entrance of the chamber with the red headed girl following him.  
  
"Harry," Ginny began once they reached moaning myrtle's bathroom. "I was wondering if we could talk in a few days."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ginny and Harry were walking back to the Gryffindor common room in a comfortable silence that was broken when Ginny directly walked into someone and fell down.  
  
Looking down at what happened, Harry laughed silently to himself seeing a very flustered Ginny Weasley on top of a very startled Draco Malfoy. Those two looked perfect for each other.  
  
**All: I have a really bad writer's block and I probably won't work on this story for a few weeks to get some more ideas for it. If you want this story to continue please let me know because I have a better story idea that I am currently working on. I would like to thank all of my readers for putting up with my writing and insane ideas.  
  
Thank you all!  
Please let me know what you think.  
Aikidobrat**


	18. Chapter 18

A Super special thanks to: **westorkan, Quills 'N Ink, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, starangel2106, Miki23, texasjeanette, Katie Lupin Black, Desdemona321, Shortshape, Athenakitty, Anarane Anwamane, Tazthedevilman.** All of you have really helped me finally continue on with this story. Here is the next chapter!!! Please leave me a note telling me what you think! Thanks!!!

Several days had passed since the last time that Harry had talked to Ginny in the chamber of secrets. Ginny had been avoiding Harry because she was still contemplating the situation that she was now in. In the meantime Draco was rapidly improving and he was almost ready to begin his animagus training.  
  
Harry was currently in the room of requirement brewing one of the three potions that Draco would need in order to help him figure out what his animal would be. Looking up when he heard the door to the room open Draco came in followed by another person.  
  
Making sure that he was able to let the potion simmer for a few minutes unguarded, Harry looked to find Draco and Ginny engaged in a heated conversation about school.  
  
"Hello," Harry said noticing how Draco was able to put aside his house prejudices and was rapidly becoming friends with Ginny.  
  
Draco and Ginny looked up at Alexander and both murmured a sort of greeting, and then went back to their conversation ignoring the other occupant in the room.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Harry went back to his potion. He knew that when Draco wanted to talk to him he would approach him, sure enough the blond Slytherin walked over to where Harry was brewing.  
  
"Alex?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if it would be okay with you if Ginny could start training with us. You know, she'll need the added defense for the upcoming battle."  
  
Harry was afraid of Draco asking this question. He knew that it would help the young witch if she did the basics in defense training, but what would happen if word got out that he was training people? He would have students coming to him asking him to be trained just like it was back in the DA in his fifth year at Hogwarts; he didn't know if he had enough time to train anyone else.  
  
"Draco, I'll have to think about it, but you will have my final answer in a day."  
  
"No problem, thanks for even considering it," Draco said as he went back to where Ginny sat and took a seat beside her.  
Harry said nothing else as he took the silver spoon and began to ladle the steaming potion into several small vials, so that he could use them. After that was done Harry waved his hand and all of the potion making supplies were cleaned up and put back in their proper place.  
  
Walking over to Draco, Harry handed him one of the vials. This was the first dosage of the animagus potion that would enable the drinker to determine their animal form.  
  
"Ginny," Draco said looking up into the young witch's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry but you have to leave for now. I have to begin my training for this evening."  
  
Ginny nodded her head in understanding and leaned toward Draco placing a small gentle kiss on his cheek. She then walked out of the room.  
  
The door shut behind the young witch and Harry placed a few silencing and locking charms on the door leaving Draco and him alone in the room once again. He turned back to see Draco place his hand on his rosy cheek where Ginny had kissed him. Even if Draco wouldn't admit it, Harry could tell that the young man was head over heals in love.  
  
Harry broke into the young wizard's thoughts saying, "Draco, tonight we are going to start working on your animagus transformation. What I mean is that we are going to spend the next few nights doing more theory work than practical."  
  
"That sounds great; I can't wait to get started."  
  
Draco put away his things and took out the vile of potion that Harry had given him to await further instructions.  
  
Harry pointed towards the vile and said, "When you drink this it will project an image of what your animal might be. It might take a while for it to work because the potion will try and match the animal with the closest personal characteristics that it has in relation to your own personality."  
  
Draco said nothing as he uncorked the potion and downed it in one gulp and started to sputter and cough at how bad the potion tasted. After regaining his composure Draco looked over at where Harry was sitting and sent him his best death glare only to be interrupted in pain as shifting shapes began to project from his body onto the surrounding walls.  
  
Images that were flashing all around the room slowly became clearer and clearer. There were wings, flight, and a small animal in flight. Harry sat silently and he watched Draco twist around in pain and then stop.  
  
Gasping for breath, "I never," Draco began to say panting slightly pulling himself into a sitting position. "Want to ever do that again."  
  
"Well it's not my fault that you didn't ask what exactly the potion did," Harry said his voice trying to conceal the laughter that was trying to escape. "By the way, you might want to start looking up different birds of prey. I saw an image that looked like a falcon but I can't be completely sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's all we are going to do tonight, because I know that tomorrow morning you are going to be sore from the side effects of the potion."  
  
Draco stood up lifting his book bag over his shoulder. "See you later Alex."  
  
As Draco turned to leave the room of requirement he heard a sharp intake of a breath and turned back to see Alex clutching his chest gasping for air.  
  
"Must…… Get…….. Sev………."  
  
As soon as Draco heard the name Sev he dropped his things and ran out of the room towards the dungeons. His body was screaming as he ran as fast as he could with the lingering affects of the potion causing him pain. As soon as he reached the slytherin's head of house office door Draco began to pound on it with all of his strength.  
  
Professor Snape opened the door to his office to find a panicked Draco Malfoy standing there gasping for some much needed air. Raising an elegant eyebrow he waited for the student's explanation.  
  
"Sir, Alexander is hurt and he needs your help."  
  
"Where is he," Snape inquired forcefully.  
  
"In the room of requirement."  
  
Draco and Severus said nothing as they began to run back to the room hoping that they would arrive in time to help Alexander.  
  
Upon returning to the room Draco noticed that there were specks of blood on the floor. His eyes followed the blood trail to Alexander's body where a pool of blood circled the unconscious wizard.  
  
Taking one look at his Harry, Severus muttered a spell that cleaning up all the excess blood. He then turned around looking into the pale face of Draco Malfoy and studied him closely wondering what the two were doing together.  
  
Stopping that train of thought Severus said, "Please go to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfrey to be expecting someone."  
  
Severus glanced up from his Harry as Draco left the room of requirement. Conjuring a stretcher and carefully placing the body of his Harry on it. Severus began to make his way to the hospital wing where he knew the fate of his bonded would be decided.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts of his relationship with Harry, Severus didn't realize that he had arrived to the hospital wing where the doors where open and waiting.  
  
Standing there were Minerva McGonagall and Poppy who quickly went into nurse mode as soon as she saw the body of Alexander floating alongside of the potions master.  
  
The Medi witch levitated the body of Alexander to a near by bed setting him down gently and began to run a few scans to see what the problem was.  
  
"Minerva," the nurse began to speak with a quizzical look upon her face. "This is very strange. This person lying in front of me is Alexander, but his magical signature matches-"  
  
"Shut up you daft woman," Severus snapped in his most threatening voice shooting multiple death glares over to the nurse. If looks could kill the nurse would be dead ten times over.  
  
"I'm sorry Poppy but we cannot have you telling us who this person is."  
  
"Why not Minerva?"  
  
"It is for our own safety and the safety of others that we can't have this information given out," Minerva said in a grave voice, her normally gentle eyes were hardened as she added. "Please keep this to yourself and tell us what is wrong with our Alexander."  
  
"There is nothing physically wrong with him except for the blood loss, which I have corrected already."  
  
"Then what is wrong with him?" Draco asked hoping that his mentor was okay.  
  
"This person," Poppy began trying to choose her words carefully. "Is bonded to another person, who is ignoring their bonded. Since the bond is being ignored Alexander has been driven into a magical coma."  
  
Everyone in the room was surprised or shocked at the news, except for Severus. He knew he was being mean to Harry, but he never knew his actions would result in this, a magical coma. He knew that he was going to be in deep shit when Harry woke up, that was if Harry ever woke up.  
  
Down in the dungeons protected by strong wards sat the imprisoned Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster was thinking about what he had done over the past few years. Making a deal with the Dark Lord to protect the school and the students, ended up being a stupid idea. At the time he thought it was a good deal, but he was wrong.  
  
As the chaos erupted in the wizarding world due to the death of Harry Potter. Voldemort began to destroy innocent people for his cause ridding the world of those he felt unworthy to live. Knowing at some point Hogwarts would be the direct target of an attack. Dumbledore sent the Dark lord a letter asking him to leave the school alone in exchange the order of the phoenix wouldn't do anything to stop the other attacks occurring beyond the gates of the school.  
  
Voldemort sent Dumbledore the letter back asking for his signature to seal the deal. Unknown to Albus that it would cause future problems.  
  
When Voldemort's followers attacked Hogwarts, Albus was unable to protect the students, because of the cursed paper that he unwittingly signed. Whatever he signed gave the dark lord power over him so that Albus could be manipulated into doing something that he didn't want to do, which was nothing at all. There was only one curse that he thought of that could to that, it was the imperious curse. What puzzled Albus was that someone had to be there to cast it upon him.  
  
Suddenly out of the shadows a familiar voice spoke. "Are you wondering how you could be controlled old man?"  
  
"Yes I am," Dumbledore replied. "Is that you Peter?"  
  
Wormtail stepped out of the shadows looking into the eyes of the once great Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"There is an ancient curse that not too many people are familiar with. It is called compos animula defigo. It is like the imperious curse but it is impossible to detect thus allowing the person who cast it control over the subconscious mind."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I am telling you this because I know that you won't be living much longer. I will finally be happy to see the great Albus Dumbledore make a mistake that would result in the loss of your own life."  
  
"You can't kill me Pettigrew," Dumbledore said anger evident in his voice.  
  
"I know I can't kill you, but your staff can." Wormtail said nothing more as he shifted back into a rat with a silver paw. He then disappeared back into the shadows leaving Dumbledore to contemplate all that had happened.  
  
Back in the hospital wing Severus, Poppy, Minerva, and Draco stood by the bed staring at the unconscious form of Alexander. His pale face protruding above the pristine white sheets that surrounded his limp body.  
Severus didn't know what he should do. He could admit that he was bonded to Harry Potter, or he could stand there and deny everything that was happening. Standing there in denial sounded like the better choice at this moment in time.  
  
Suddenly a bout of nausea hit Severus making him lean against one of the beds clutching his stomach.  
  
Minerva turned around and noticed the color in college's face drain completely.  
  
"Are you okay Severus?"  
  
There was no reply as Severus Snape the potions master of Hogwarts fell limp and lifeless to the ground. 


End file.
